


Illusionist's Ball

by Saitaina



Series: Dance [1]
Category: Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, M/M, Male - Freeform, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Character, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saitaina/pseuds/Saitaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid and Kaito now have to live their own lives, while the BO attempts to destroy them both. Mix in Conan, Akako and Saguru in the same house and the pair have a lot more on their hands this dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Now What?

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't believe in magic, don't read further. If you can't accept the impossible, please don't continue on. If you want to find reality, this is not the story you're looking for. For we dwell in a world where magician's walk on air, the impossible occurs, and magic is real.

" _There was never yet an uninteresting life. Such a thing is an impossibility. Inside of the dullest exterior there is a drama, a comedy, and a tragedy. **"**  
-Mark Twain_

The screaming continued endlessly, or at least that's what it felt like to Saguru who came running back into the room, staring at his lover who was laying in bed, clutching his head tightly. Saguru grabbed one of Kaito's hands, gently rubbing it. "Kaito, what's wrong?"

"Hurts," he whispered, drawing his knees up, desperately clutching at his head until his nails dug into his scalp. "Hurts..."

"I know, breath," Saguru said, confused as to what was occurring. He reached to take Kaito's other hand, just as a flash of light occurred, a heavy pressure pulling on Saguru, pushing him away from the bed, nearly out of his chair as he squinted, trying to see past the light that seemed to be originating from the gem resting in Kaito's lap.

"KAITO!" he said, reaching out against the heavy pressure, trying to grab the gem. His vision blurred, seeing two of what he knew to be his boyfriend, then one, and then there was a loud snap, and the heavy air vanished, leaving Kaito slumped over in bed, resting on the chest of a second person.

Saguru blinked, rubbing his eyes for a moment, before looking at Kaito again, who was in fact, slumped in someone else's arms. "What the fuck happened?"

Kid ran his fingers through Kaito's hair, raising his head and looking at Saguru for the first time since Kaito had last taken over. "I wish that I could tell you, Saguru-chan."

\--

"Oh dear," Mika said, pausing as she entered Kaito's room, staring at the two boys in the bed, the pair curled so tightly around each other that it was hard to tell where one ended and one began. "This is a problem."

"Quite," Saguru said softly from his place by the bed, not raising his eyes from the twin forms. "I can't...it just happened suddenly."

Mika set the bouquet of flowers on the dresser before moving closer to his son and his mirror, gently running her fingers through brown strands of hair, studying the faces. "Kaito," she whispered, identifying her son and swooping down, placing a gentle kiss on Kaito's temple.

Saguru blinked, curious as to how the woman knew for sure that was her son before pushing it aside. "What do we do now?" he mused.

"We go on as normal," Mika said with a smile, pulling up a chair. "Have you called Aoko and Koizumi-chan?"

Saguru nodded, running his hands through his hair before trying to get his emotions back under the wall in order to think. "First thing after you, they should be here soon."

"Good," she said, taking a seat, watching the two boys who were so tightly wrapped around one another.

\--

"So what now?" Akako voiced, crossing one leg over the other, finally releasing Kid's hand.

"What do you mean, Koizumi-chan?" Mika asked, smiling as Jii gently squeezed her hand.

"Well, there are now...two of him. All the records indicate Kaito is an only child, there's the whole questions of legality and just...what do we do with him."

"I assumed I would take him home. As Kaito is out of school now, there's no need for paperwork..."

"There is," Saguru said, running a hand through his hair. "It's not generally thought about since you are all naturally born, but he needs a paper trail. A family registry at least. Japanese laws regarding citizenship are quite black and white, their records are rather remarkable, from those that are born in the country, to those visiting, to those who stay on different visa's. He needs...something."

"And it would be rather hard to explain a sudden twin, let alone a twin and a younger brother."

"Younger brother?" Mika questioned and Saguru's head shot up.

"Kaito didn't discuss it with you yet?"

"No, what's going on?"

"I thought he woul..."

"Hakuba-niisan?" came a small voice from the door, and the group turned, watching as the door opened, a small head poking around. Conan blinked at the group of people in Kaito's hospital room before searching out Saguru's face, raising a questioning eyebrow at the blond.

"Come in, Conan-kun, we were just discussing you."

"Oh?" Conan questioned, shutting the door behind him as he stepped in, carrying a ragged bouquet of flowers.

"About your guardian."

"Oh," Conan said again, this time with understanding, glancing at Mika before climbing into Akako's lap, setting the bouquet on the small table next to the bed.

"Hakuba Saguru, what is going on?" Mika asked, confusion in her face. She looked between Conan and Saguru, before turning her attention back to her sleeping son, assuming Saguru would answer.

"I really wish Kaito had gotten around to discussing this with you first," Saguru muttered before sighing. "This is going to be a long, complicated story."

"Not as long as you might think, son." Jii said, finally taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "We do know quite a bit after all."

"You know..." Saguru made a motion with his head towards Conan and Jii nodded, smiling.

"Alright then, that saves time." Saguru said, tired of the story already, not to mention the fact a hospital room was _not_ the place to discuss things. "Well, some...problems have come up. Someone from the grey spectrum of things has died..." Saguru swallowed as Conan looked away at this, his memories of Ai's death still fresh and raw. "And Conan, being Conan, needs a new place to stay for a bit. I have offered him my home, but I'm only eighteen. By law, I'm two years shy of being able to be his legal guardian."

"So you need an adult, to preside over it." Mika said, before sighing heavily. "Conan-kun, you're a smart, wonderful boy but..."

"It's alright, Kuroba-san. It was just a thought," Conan said softly, giving the woman a smile, which did little to alleviate the guilt on Mika's heart.

"It would just be very hard to explain. A child appearing out of nowhere...even with Toichi's reputation and his scattering of friends there would always be a way for the crows to uncover the secret. Toichi's public reputation is very public and as Kid..."

"It's really alright,"

"What about Baaya?" Aoko asked, tilting her head in thought, thinking of what other adults they knew.

Saguru shook his head. "She would love to, but she's returning to England with my parents for a bit, to train the new staff. She'll be gone too long for it to look right."

"My manservant can't lie." Akako said, now seeing the downside to placing such a spell on him. "Literally, it would kill him."

"So.."

"So we have nothing," Conan said softly, sadly. It was starting to appear he would have to return back to the Mouri's, back to putting Ran in danger.

The group was silent for a moment, thinking their own thoughts, trying to find a solution when a rough voice interrupted them. "I'll do it."

Saguru looked up, staring at Kid's shadowed blue eye. The thief was still curled around Kaito, but sitting up a bit, ending up with Kaito on his stomach, gently petting the brown strand of hair. The thief gave Saguru a weak smile, before looking at Conan. "Unless you object."

"But...how...you're in the same position as Saguru," Aoko said, confused.

"Actually, he's not." Conan said. "Remember, Kid has no paper trail, no birth date. He could be twenty with ease."

Kid nodded, turning his attention to Aoko. "It would kill two birds with one stone, and make more sense then giving Conan a random guardian." He closed his eyes for a moment, fighting against the urge to fall back asleep before forcing them open. "Conan already has an identity, parents who have a registry. We just have to create for him a brother, easily done with a few quick notations on the registry. My identification can be, excuse me Saguru-chan, easily forged under forgin means."

"Studying abroad, just recently returned and wanting to take care of his younger brother...it is plausible," Mika said, her mind already turning on what would need to be done. "Conan-kun, would your parent's help us, they have access to the registry..."

Conan nodded. "I've already talked to dad about various options, they just need me to call them back."

"But..." Aoko started, before trailing off.

"What is it, Aoko?" Akako said, running her fingers through Conan's hair.

"Kid...this is your identity, a chance to be whomever you want...are you sure this is how you want to be known?"

Kid smiled softly, resting back amongst the pillows. "Princess, I have no identity. I have...nothing. Any name or identity created would be just as false. Nine, eighteen, twenty...age doesn't matter, name doesn't matter, even my face doesn't matter. And if, by doing this, I can keep my 'little brother' safe, then why not?"

Aoko blinked, trying to make sense of his words before shrugging it off as something she wouldn't understand. She smiled though, as Conan groaned, falling back in mock death, held up only by Akako's arm around his waist.

"I'm related to a thief! To my rival!"

Kid laughed at that, the sound broken, weak but wonderful to hear after so many hours of silence from the pair. "Get used to it, ototo-chan."

Conan wrinkled his nose at the term, ignoring the weird bubble in his chest that had occurred when Kid used it. "Only if you to, onii-chan." he countered.

Kid simply smiled at Conan, reaching out to pat Conan's head before his eyes drifted shut again. He heard shifted and cracked an eye open, watching as Saguru moved closer. Both eyes opened and he smiled a smile reserved only for the blond, closing his eyes again as he felt Saguru's fingers brush through his hair.

"Well, now there's only the question of where you two are going to live," Aoko said cheerily.

"I thought that was already settled, I was living with Hakuba-niichan," Conan said, frowning.

"What about Kid, if he's your guardian and brother, shouldn't you live with him."

"I will be," Kid said, not opening his eyes.

"Huh?" Aoko questioned, confused.

"Shouldn't you ask first, brat?" Saguru asked.

Kid opened his eyes, tilting his head back slightly to look up at Saguru. "Do you object?"

The group was silent, staring at the pair, almost holding their breath as they watched.

"No," Saguru said finally, smiling down at Kid. "I don't object." He leaned down, gently kissing his boyfriend.

\--

"What's wrong with Kid?"

"It's an odd name, it's not...normal."

"Nothing about me is normal, my love. Why should my name be any different?"

"Besides, Nakamori would have a conniption fit."

"Yes, but that's so amusing to watch..."

"Well, then we'll just say that my parent's were fans of Kid..."

"You're older then Kid, now." Saguru walked into the room, dropping a file onto Kaito's lap before taking a seat. "Kid was only active for eight...er, nineteen years now, you're twenty."

"Oh," Kid said, scrunching his face at the idea he was older then his own identity before picking up the file, snickering at his police sketch. "I still want to keep my name...it's..."

Kaito took Kid's hand, resting sleepily against his partner...brother...whatever's shoulder, smiling as he flipped through the copy of their police file. "I know, but you need a new name."

"I don't want one," Kid whined, falling back onto the bed and causing Kaito to fall onto his chest since Kaito had been leaning on him.

A giggle sounded and the pair looked at the small boy in the doorway who had followed Saguru. Conan climbed onto the bed, sitting on the edge. "And he's supposed to be the older one?" Conan quipped, ducking a swat at his head from his 'older brother'.

Saguru smiled at the threesome, unable to stop himself. A year ago, he could never imagine how much his life would have changed, in some ways...some days, he wondered if it was worth it, or if he would have rather have had the life he had before...

But then, he just had to look at Kid's smirking face or Kaito's shining eyes, even Conan's sad smile and he knew, he wouldn't change anything. Everything had been worth it, and so was everything to come.

"Kiden."

The name startled Saguru from his thoughts and he turned to look at Conan. "What?"

"Kiden. It's an African name that means first daughter born after three sons, but...it fits. And it gives you the nickname of 'Kid'. Not to mention, Edogowa Kiden isn't that different then Edogowa Conan. We can just say our parents are insane."

"Which they are," Saguru muttered, earning him a look from Conan.

"Kiden..." Kid said, turning the name over in his mouth, trying it out before smiling. "I like it."

Conan beamed, before swatting at Kid's hands as the thief ruffled his hair, pouting.

\--

"So..."

"So...what?" Saguru asked, sipping his tea, watching Conan over the rim.

"You have something on your mind," Conan said, plucking at the tab of his soda can. "You have a little wrinkle between your eyes that you get when you're thinking too hard."

"I do not have a wrinkle," Saguru muttered before sighing and setting down his tea cup. He was silent for a long moment before sighing. "So I have this problem, where my boyfriend is now two people, and I'm still in love with them both."

Conan blinked, before leaning forward slightly on the table. "Date Kaito," He said firmly.

"But, Kid's sweet...in his own way...kind of, cute...funny."

"Date Kaito," Conan interrupted, before sipping his soda.

"You're not helping," Saguru said, flicking a straw wrapper at the boy.

"I rather think I am. Kaito's the rational choice, and the one who won't end up getting you arrested when he gets caught." Conan had a smug look on his face, and he flicked the wrapper back at Saguru.

Saguru glared, flicking the wrapper again. "Love isn't rational, Shinichi." he said.

Conan raised an eyebrow before flicking the wrapper again, tilting his head. "You're going to put your entire career...your life's _work_ at risk?"

Saguru's eyebrow matched Conan's and he flicked the wrapper back yet again, before taking another sip of tea. "You know who he is, in fact, are allowing him to become your brother, therefore...so are you."

Conan looked away for a moment, trying to steady his emotions before taking a breath, flicking the wrapper. "You're in love with both?"

Saguru coughed, but allowed the change of subject, nodding. "Yes."

"Equally?"

"Yes..." He said, trailing off as an idea started to form. "Wait, you're not about to suggest I..."

"Date both."

"Oh gods, you are."

"But just so you know, I'm rooting for Kaito."

Saguru groaned, resting his head on the dining room table, un-characteristically flipping Conan off as the boy started snickering.

\--

"You are now, officially, Edogawa Kiden, son of Edogawa Fumiyo and Nobu, aged twenty years, guardian of one younger brother, Edogawa Conan."

"Thank you, Kuroba-san." Kid said softly, accepting his paperwork from the woman.

"Please, call me Mika," She said fondly, ruffling Kid's hair before nodding towards the building outside the car. "Conan said he would meet you inside."

Kid nodded, smoothing back his hair again, checking his reflecting before stepping out of the car, tucking the file with his paperwork under his arm. Fighting the urge to itch the latex mask, he cross the street and headed up the stairs to the apartment door, knocking loudly on it, smiling as he heard the thumping footsteps of his new family.

The door was thrown open and he suddenly found himself with an armful of chibi detective, almost pushing him back down the stairs. "Conan!" he cried, as if they hadn't parted just that morning, swinging the seven year old up and giving him a hug.

"You smell odd," Conan muttered in his ear, causing Kid to chuckle.

"It's Jii's cologne, mine is distinctive." he whispered before raising his head as Ran and her father appeared. "Mouri-san, Mouri-chan."

Both bowed slightly, staring at him. "And you are?" Ran asked, looking between the stranger and her young charge curiously.

"Edogawa Kiden," he said, holding out the file to Kogoro, still holding Conan. "I was sent to collect my brother and his things."

"These are school records from America," Kogoro said, glancing up at Kid, before looking back down. "Ah, yes, along with the rest of my identification. Easier to keep them all together, but now you can see why I couldn't keep Conan-kun with me, it's hard to study and chase a hyper little brother at the same time."

"What about your parents, Edogawa-san?"

"They are remaining over-seas. I came home to return to my life here...as wonderful as America is, nothing can compare to Japan. Nor to having family." He looked fondly at Conan who snuggled against Kid, playing every bit the affectionate younger brother. "I know it's sudden," Kid said softly, looking at Ran. "But I missed him so much,"

Ran smiled softly, tears in her eyes at the thought of losing her charge, but she would never be one to break up a family. "I'll get his things," she whispered, turning and disappearing into the apartment's interior.

Conan watched her go sadly, before burring his face in Kid's neck, staining the make-up covered skin with his tears. Kid rested his head against Conan's, rubbing his small back as the pair waited. Kid couldn't imagine how much pain the boy was experiencing, having to say good-bye to someone he loved.

"I'm sorry," Kid whispered softly when Kogoro had wondered off, brushing his lips in a brotherly kiss over Conan's ear.

Conan simply sniffed and clung tightly to Kid, refusing to look up, even when Ran returned with his things.


	2. Game Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saguru has his surgery, the gang goes home and discovers not all is fun and games when the Black Org makes it's opening move.

" _You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else." -Albert Einstein_

The slow, steady beeping of an EKG machine filled the room as Kid slipped in, scrubs making a happy, papery whispering noise as he moved across the hospital bed, promptly climbing into the magician's bed, curling up with his partner. He reached out, holding tightly to the hand that had an IV attached to it, face buried in Kaito's neck, breathing deeply the fading scent of Kaito's shampoo, mixed in with gun powder, antiseptic and iodine.

Kaito for his part, curled into Kid, even in his sleep sensing his other half, twisting and tuning until their bodies were completely entwined, from their feet to the tips of their wild brown hair. His nose buried itself in Kid's neck, as if absorbing the boy's scent himself, though considering Kaito's soft snores, Kid doubted the boy smelt anything.

He smiled, brushing a finger lightly down Kaito's nose, resting it on the very tip, gently wiggling the flesh before brushing that finger oh so softly over Kaito's lips. He gave a happy sigh, allowing his eyes to drift shut, resting his cheek on Kaito's head, listening to the steady beat of Kaito's heart.

Kaito was alive, and here and everything was right in the world.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Kid blinked, startled. He glanced down at the boy in his arms who was peering sleepily up at him, fingers twisted in the front of Kid's scrub shirt. "Saguru-chan's surgery is this morning, thought I might drop by and give him a visit."

"Oh, give him a kiss for me?"

"Of course."

Kid glanced down at Kaito, brushing his thumb over the magician's cheek. The thumb dipped down, brushing over Kaito's lips again before he snuggled his head against Kaito's . No matter how close he got to Kaito, how tightly they were pressed together, he couldn't stop the longing in his chest. It had hurt, to be suddenly thrust from Kaito, to have their soul ripped in two, and every morning the pain came back, reminding him he wasn't a whole person. He was a half, and his other half couldn't just climb into his body and make the pain go away.

And for every pain he had, he knew Kaito's was worse, and that made his heart hurt even more, because he couldn't take the pain away from Kaito.

"Speaking of short detectives, I got a phone call regarding _that_ issue." Kid said, causing Kaito to perk up, though a smirk curled over his lips.

"We weren't, but what did he say?" Kaito asked, curiosity, legs twisting tighter around Kid's, body twisting itself even closer to his other half's, causing Kid to become slightly distracted as he felt Kaito's heartbeat echo against his.

"I'm going out tomorrow for a visit. If it goes well, things will be moving quite quickly," Kid answered, once he remembered what they were discussing, brushing his lips absently over Kaito's forehead, drinking in the scent of the magician rather then the heavy smell of disinfectant and alcohol.

"Good, although I still thing you should buy a new one. I'm not...comfortable with the idea."

"But a new one has no meaning, this one does. He needs it."

"If you're sure..."

"I am. It would be hard to replicate what happened and it's the perfect idea. Perfect and safe."

Kaito smiled, re-assured by Kid's certainty, snuggling against Kid again, playing absently with the purloined face mask Kid wore around his neck.

"What's going on with Akako?" Kaito asked sleepily, shifting Kid until he was laying half on his back, resting his head over Kid's heart, listening to each beat, the sound lulling him towards sleep just as well as the pain medication flowing into his body.

"Mm, no idea yet. Her lawyers are still trying to puzzle out a new contract but so far it's not looking good for her. For once, her conceitedness has cost her and it'll probably end up being a high price to pay."

"Is she really going to lose the mansion?"

"I'm not sure yet. A local coven offered to help her bail out, but they have restrictions on their help."

"What are they?"

"They want to turn the mansion into a museum, since it's the family mansion of one of the oldest families of magic left."

"And if it's a mansion, she can't live there, it would interfere."

"Correct."

"Poor Akako."

"Quite, though I'm toying with a plot to help her out...I have to talk with Saguru-chan about it first."

"When is his surgery?"

"Nine am so in..." Kid blinked, glancing down at his watch before returning his arm around Kaito's waist. "Half an hour."

"Go, you want to be with him."

"I have time."

Kaito smiled softly, curling against Kid, not commenting as he drunk in the other boy's warmth.

\--

"Dear lord please tell me you're not going to attempt the surgery," Saguru muttered.

"Of course not," Kid said, taking a seat on Saguru's bed, smiling at his lover before pulling down his face mask, leaning over for a kiss. "That's from Kaito," he said before taking another kiss, this one deeper and longer. "And that one's from me."

"Mm, I'll have to thank you both later," Saguru said with a grin, his free hand reaching up, gently rubbing Kid's back. "How are things going at the house?"

Kid sighed. "He's not doing too good, he hasn't come out of his room since you were admitted last night. Agasa brought Ai's things, he hasn't touched them. I'm...concerned."

"Must be bad if you're not smiling." Saguru said and wiggled himself to a sitting position. "Any ideas about what we can do?"

"Many, none of them likely to work."

"Put into action whatever isn't dangerous, Kaito and I will both be home tomorrow so we can help you then."

"As you wish," Kid said, before sneaking another kiss, slipping off the bed as the nurses came in. "I will be out of town today, but call my cellphone when you're conscious and lucid again, I want to know how you're doing."

Saguru nodded, reaching out and giving Kid's hand a squeeze. "I love you."

Kid smiled and pulled back up his face mask before slipping from the room, wincing at the IV equipment wheeled in past him. "Ew, needles." he muttered, skipping off down the hall.

\--

"Conan-kun!" Akako called up the stairs, laughing as Kid struggled to control the large dog that was leading the thief in instead of the other way around. "Come down here for a second!"

Kid gave Akako a dirty look at her laugh. "Heel!" The dog and girl both looked at him before the German Shepard headed for the kitchen, Akako giggling harder. All three looked up at the depressed footsteps heading down the stairs. Kid pulled the dog back towards the stairs, Akako helping, so by the time Conan could see the foot of the stairs, all three were sitting there, grinning up at him.

"Jack," Conan whispered softly, looking at the dog, before looking at Akako and Kid. "It's Jack!"

Kid grinned as a smile broke out on Conan's face and the small detective took the stairs two at a time, throwing himself at the dog who happily licked the boy's face. Akako smiled softly, brushing her fingers through Jack's hair as Conan giggled, trying to push Jack off of him.

"How...why?"

"A friend of mine told me Jack's story...I thought he might like to come home to a familiar face in the city." Kid said, shrugging elegantly.

"You brought him...for me?" Conan stared at Kid, as if trying to figure out how the thief's mind worked.

"You looked like you needed a friend." Kid said before standing and dusting off his pants. "Anyway, I think I should get dinner started, anything special you want?"

"Er...no..." Conan said, still shocked Kid would do something for him.

"I want pizza." Akako said, smiling sweetly at Kid who stuck out his tounge and threw his wallet at her in a silent order to order it if she wanted it. He instead headed upstairs to call Saguru and Kaito, desperate to talk to his boys.

Conan watched Kid disappear upstairs and turned to Akako, still petting Jack. "Er...that's a lot of bags for one night," he said casually, glancing at Akako's bags.

"Because it's not for one night," Akako said, rooting through her cellphone contacts for a local pizza parlour. "I'm moving in."

"Why? I thought you had that grand old mansion on the other side of town..."

"It's currently being rented out as a museum," Akako said, finding the number and dialing. She tilted her head, watching Conan as she listened to it ring. "He's worried about you, you know."

Conan nodded, burring his face in Jack's neck. "I know," Conan whispered. "I just..."

"Miss her." Akako said and smiled, running her fingers through Conan's hair. "It's okay, we don't mind worrying." Akako said softly before turning her attention to the phone, ordering three large pizza's.

\--

Kid smiled as he watched Conan roll a ball across the parlour floor, Jack chasing after it eagerly. He wondered, absently, if they should move such a game away from the antiques but shrugged it off as not his concern, wrapping an arm around.

The girl smiled, leaning against his shoulder as she watched Conan and Jack as well, picking at the top of her fifth slice of pizza, carefully wrapping the cheese and toppings into a roll before popping it into her mouth. "He looks content," she whispered after swallowing, her lips against Kid's ear so only he would hear her.

"He does," Kid said without moving his lips, giving Akako a gentle squeeze. "I knew getting Jack would boost him up."

"A dog can't replace Ai, you know that, right?"

Kid nodded, laying his head against hers. "But it'll give him something to turn to, when he needs it." Kid said, placing a kiss on Akako's temple before twisting his hand, a juggling ball appearing between his fingers. He gave a sharp whistle that made Akako glare at him, before tossing the ball, smiling as Jack nearly ran Conan over in order to get it.

Conan sat up, rubbing his cheek and glaring at Kid. "Not fair," he muttered.

"All's fair in love and brotherhood, ototo-chan." Kid smirked. "Now go fetch the chocolate cake from the desert."

"I'm not your slave!"

"Please, Conan-kun?" Akako said with a pout, putting the rest of her pizza slice down on the floor for Jack to munch on. "And some milk?"

Conan huffed, a faint rosy tinge in his cheek before standing, slippers sliding slightly on the hardwood floor as he headed for the kitchen. He returned a few moments later with three slices of cake balanced in his arms, two glasses of milk carefully tucked between his arms and his body. He handed out the slices of cake, giving Akako her milk and keeping the other glass for himself as he climbed up onto the couch next to the witch, carefully diving into the rich, dark chocolate cake.

"Your ears are pierced," Akako said rather suddenly, staring at Kid's ears as she sucked on the tines of her fork.

"I know," Kid said, licking his fork obsessively, trying to clean off every bit of the frosting.

"But...that's odd."

"What?" Kid asked, turning look at her, confusion on his face.

"Kaito's aren't."

Conan looked up, curious at this, causing Kid to snicker at the boy's milk mustache. He coughed, trying to stop laughing as Conan wiped his mouth, before taking another large bite, chewing slowly, savoring the flavor before nodding. "I've noticed some differences, we're not identical. Whatever I did in his body, is now replicated on mine. Scars, wounds, my piercings, same for Kaito."

"Ooo," Akako murmured, thinking this over as she took another bite of her cake, turning slightly so she could put her feet across Conan's lap, leaning against Kid's arm.

"I'll be sure to update your file then," Conan said, smirking.

"Saguru already did with the earrings, there's not much else to update since every wound is already recorded. I don't have any that he doesn't know." Kid muttered, reaching down and grabbing Akako's wrist, dragging her frosting covered fork to his mouth, smirking as she made a sound of protest.

"Does your file also mention your chocolate obsession?" Conan asked, amused at the struggle over the fork.

Kid made a sound, before hissing as Akako accidentally stabbed him with the fork while she struggled to re-claim it. "Not yet, but I'm sure it...will you knock it off, Little Miss?"

"Not until you give me back the frosting."

"My frosting."

"Children," Conan struggled to say through his giggles, only to yelp as the pair noticed he had frosting on his plate. "Nononono! Get off!" He squirmed, fighting against the two larger bodies on his, plate falling to the floor as someone started tickling him. "S..S..Stop!"

Kid smiled, sitting up a touch, releasing Conan from his grasp in order to allow the boy to catch his breath. He reached out, brushing his fingers through Conan's hair, calming the near hyperventilating child, laying back down, snuggling against the smaller body.

Conan panted softly, breathing slowing back to a normal pace. He pouted at his fallen plate before yawning, eyes widening in surprise. He glared at Kid's chuckles before turning, snuggling against the warm body against his, yelping as Akako draped herself over the pair. He gave a sigh, a small smile peaking out before he allowed his eyes to close, curling in the arms that wrapped around him.

\--

"I wish you'd knock it off,"

"Knock _what_ off?"

"You know what, that whole business about Kaito and Kiden."

"You have to admit, Akako, I have a point. Now that Kiden's around, Kaito can stop. He can be free of this...mess."

Kid and Kaito looked towards the door of the hospital room at the voices, Kid raising a curious eyebrow as Kaito tilted his head. Kid raised an eyebrow at Kaito who nodded and the pair turned back to the doorway, remaining silent as they listened.

"You're being a spoiled, selfish little bitch, Aoko. "This is Kaito's life, it's what he does and he _loves_ it. You can't ask him to quit just because _you_ don't like it. That's not being a friend, then again...you haven't been one for a while now, have you?"

Akako stormed into the room, ignoring the boys staring at her, instead she moved over to Kaito's closet, grabbing his clothes and violently stuffing them into the duffel bag she brought with her. Kid blinked, before looking at Kaito again, who shrugged at him before turning to the door as Aoko slipped in, tears staining her cheeks.

"Ready?" Aoko asked, not looking at the pair on the bed, instead playing with the fringe on the bottom of her shirt.

"Ready?" Kid asked Kaito who nodded, standing. "Yeah. We're picking up Saguru, aren't we?"

Kid nodded, helping Kaito into his jacket. "He's downstairs on the surgery floor still."

"Oh," Kaito stared at the wall blankly for a moment before jumping as Kid nudged him. Kaito blushed, sitting in the wheelchair the nurse left for him to be wheeled out in, scratching absently at the bandage around his head.

Kid smiled, pushing the wheelchair out the door, followed by Aoko and Akako who held the bag. The foursome made it down to Surgery Level Two without much incident, discounting Akako's glaring and Aoko's sniffles. They found Saguru already ready and waiting for them, his freshly casted arm holding a police report.

Kid tisked, taking the report away from the blond, glancing at it before making it vanish. "Come on, lover boy, your carriage awaits." He turned Kaito over to Akako, before getting Saguru settled in his wheelchair. Saguru grumbled as he was pushed out, until Kid neatly tied a silk scarf around the detectives mouth, humming happily.

Conan was leaning against the rented van, Jack's head sticking out the back window, tounge hanging out as he panted. Saguru blinked at the German Shepard, before giving Kid a look. Kid shrugged, wheeling Saguru over to the van as Conan opened the door, grabbing Jack's leash before the dog could escape across the car park.

"I thought we needed a dog," Kid said with a grin, locking the wheels of the chair so Saguru could stand, helping the blond into the front back seat. Moving the chair out of the way, he then assisted Akako, Aoko and Conan back into the van before slamming the door. "Ready, my love?"

"Guess," Kaito said.

Kid moved around to lock Kaito's breaks, before helping the teen from the chair. As Kaito moved around to the driver's side of the van, Kid managed to get both wheelchairs back to the hospital without running anything or anyone over, jogging back out to the van and tossing the keys to the waiting Kaito before climbing in the passenger side.

"Wait, we're letting the head case drive?" Akako said from the rear back seat as she pet Jack, slightly concerned considering Kaito was still coming off some of the drugs they had him on.

"He's the only one who can," Kid said, buckling his seat belt. "I can't drive, Saguru can't steer, Conan's too short and I've never seen you two attempt it."

"But..."

"How did you get here, then?" Saguru asked curiously, finding it interesting that Kid couldn't drive a car yet could drive a motorcycle.

"Rental agency driver," Conan said. "But he returned to the office with Margret."

"Everyone belted?" Kaito asked, cutting across their conversation, adjusting his mirror before pulling out into the traffic of the car park.

\--

"Your mail is on the counter, Saguru-boy, and welcome home." Margret said, kissing Saguru's cheek before grabbing the bags by the front door. "Now I'm off!"

"Already?" Saguru asked, grabbing the stack of mail that was in his pile, turning to look at her, curious as to why she was leaving so soon after he got home.

"You know I would love to be here to take care of you, but I MUST help your mother with the new staff before your father arrives, not to mention the one chance price I got on the tickets."

"Bye then...I guess," he said softly, reaching out to embrace the housekeeper, holding her tightly, drinking in the flowered scent of her perfume, a thousand memories running through his head just from that scent alone.

Sure, Margret always said she would come back, but Saguru knew, deep down, that her heart belonged to England. Now that Saguru was well past the age to be needing looking after, and on his own, he doubted she would return to Japan without his parents in tow, which meant a lifetime of only holidays and vacations without the woman who had truly raised him.

"Buck up, Saguru." Margret ordered with a smile, kissing the blond's temple. "I'll be back before you know it,"

"Of course, forgive me." Saguru said, releasing her.

Margret gave a wave to the rest of the houses occupants before heading out the door to the van, intending to return it at the airport branch when she got there. Saguru partially closed the door, watching her climb into the van and set off, not closing it completely until the van was long out of sight and he was sure he had control of himself.

He sighed softly, leaning against the door, closing his eyes for a moment before pushing off of it and glancing at the mail as he headed into the parlour where he could hear the others, pausing at the entrance as an envelope caught his eye.

Curious, he flipped it over and carefully slit the envelope open, shaking out the sheet inside. He then made a strangled sound, head instantly raising and searching out Kid. "And just what is this?"

Kid blinked before holding out a hand for the letter, making his own sound as his eyes quickly scanned the words. "This isn't mine..." He looked at Kaito, offering the letter to the boy next to him.

Kaito glanced at the letter before shrugging. "Not mine,"

"What is it?" Akako asked from the floor, picking the letter up off her head when Kaito dropped it. She read it over and burst out laughing, covering her mouth in an attempt to hide her laughter.

"It's not funny," Saguru growled.

"Yes it is!" Akako said, passing the note to Conan. "Someone's pretending to be Kid...and targeting your _teddy bears_!"

"Why his bears?" Aoko asked, and turned to Saguru when Akako shrugged, still giggling.

Saguru pouted. "I'll have you know, some of those bears are worth quite a bit. My black bear is worth about six million yen, the golden bear on my bed is worth seven million yen and some change, and the small bear on my television is worth nine hundred thousand yen."

The group stared at him before dashing for the stairs, shoving each other as they ran up to Saguru's room to see this collection of expensive bears, each holding their breath, as if afraid to breath on them. Kid used his shirt to lift the black bear, staring into rich black eyes, wondering about it's story.

Saguru had to smile, amused at their antics before sitting down on the love seat and sighing, picking up the discarded note, studying it. It wasn't a secret he held the bear collection, in fact it was often commented on in the annoying girl's magazines that wanted to give him a 'softer' side, something to balance the blood and gore of his job. Which meant anyone that heard of him, could have heard of his collection. A world of suspects and no way to narrow it down except general tests that would probably lead to dead ends.

\--

Kaito stared at the pair of black clad legs hanging out from under one of the western style end tables in Saguru's father's study. He studied the worn denim material, patched here and there with silver skull fabric or in one case, a pink tiara knicked from a little girl's style quilt.

Shaking his head, he knelt, looking under the table at his twin who seemed to be focused solely on the mess of wires above him, a flashlight and pair of pliers hanging out of his mouth. "What _are_ you doing?" he commented, turning his attention from the wires to Kid, reaching out to remove the pliers before they fell.

Kid lowered a hand, pulling the flashlight free of his mouth. "Outside addition to the workroom," he commented, before sticking the flashlight back into his mouth and returning to fixing the mess he had made of his project.

Kaito sat indian style on the floor, head tilted so he could still see what Kid was doing. Saguru had gotten blue-prints of the house from his grandfather, and the three had studied them, looking for a suitable room for Kid's...space, though it had been Conan that had pointed out the space between the study and the parlour that no one had noticed before.

Apparently, Saguru's great-grandfather, the man who had the house built when he first came over from England, had been a fan of hidey holes and secret rooms. For nearly several decades, the room had been used as the man's study until his death. It had been so secret, that not even Saguru's grandfather knew of it, and thus, the room fell unto dis-use, waiting for someone to discover it.

Aoko and Akako were currently inside, cleaning, though judging by the sounds coming from the room, Kaito suspected they were arguing again. "What's it for?"

"It's a lock down. One press and the doors to the workroom can't be opened, helpful if someone comes to visit that might go exploring where they shouldn't." Kid said, setting aside his tools and turning to look at his better half. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong..."

"Kaito, don't. I've known you, quite intametly for nine years now, I KNOW when something is wrong. What is it?"

"I was just...thinking about what Aoko said, at the hospital."

"Oh?"

"She was right. Now that you're here, I _can_ be something different...someone different."

Kid frowned, confused and he slid out from under the table, reaching to gently touch Kaito's cheek. "But you like being Kid."

"I do, and I always will. Just like I still want to find Pandora and still want to avenge my father, but..."

"But..."

"Saguru was nearly shot, because of us! I was shot in the _head_ , Kid! Do you know how close I came to dying?!"

Kid looked away for a moment, a sudden surge of shame and anger rushing through him. He hadn't been able to protect Kaito, not seeing the danger until it was too late. He should have, it was his job, his very _being_ to protect the boy in front of him...and he had failed, miserably. "I do know," Kid whispered.

Kaito reached out, touching Kid's cheek, brushing his thumb over the skin that was dry, even though he knew it should be wet. "I'm scared," he whispered and rested his forehead on Kid's shoulder, curling into Kid's lap when the thief brought him closer. "So close...almost lost it all."

"We've been close before," Kid whispered, rubbing Kaito's back with one hand, the other holding Kaito close. "This is no different."

"Is," Kaito whispered back and turned his head so he could see Kid. "Too much to lose now." He closed his eyes, picturing his family, his mother, Jii, Aoko, Akako, Saguru and now...Kid and Conan. "I can't...I won't lose them, not to death, mine _or_ their's. I need...I need a break, Kid. I need time to find a way to protect them."

Kid stared down into the pleading eyes that were staring back, Kaito trying to will his need to Kid, to make the thief understand. Kid smiled a little half smile, leaning down to brush his lips feather light over Kaito's temple. "Do what you need, my angel," he whispered against Kaito's skin, pulling away and resting his head on Kaito's. "I will take your place, until you are ready."

Kaito nodded, simply resting against Kid as he started plotting his next moves. A piece of him wondered, why Kid wasn't worried, wasn't scared to lose everything he had gained, but he brushed it off, mind too consumed with avenues of information that would aide their cause.

Kid watched as Kaito's mind ventured away, already consumed with plans and plots. He smiled, a full, true smile, brushing a lock of Kaito's bangs from his forehead. "So long as you are safe, then nothing matters." he whispered, too soft for Kaito to hear.

Kaito however looked up, as Saguru entered the study, the slap of a file folder hitting the ground before them jarring him. He blinked, reaching out to pick up the thick file, turning so he could rest it in his lap for both him and Kid to read.

"I had lunch with a friend from the gang division today," Saguru said, taking a seat at the desk. "I had mentioned to him before, that I was interested in recent gang activity, in particular concerning thefts. He brought that to me today, thinking I might be interested."

Kid blinked, and opened the folder, ignoring Kaito's gasp as he picked up the first page, which was really a mugshot. The middle aged man in the photo glared at them from the paper, daring them to anger him.

"Itou Kunio, AKA Jackal, AKA Snake. Jewel thief, middle ranking member of a small gang that deals mostly in burglary and hired guns. Not much to look at, poor conversationalist and not worth most of the gang unit's time. However," Saguru said and indicated for them to turn the page, where they found another image, this one of a well dressed, grey haired man stepping into a taxi. "Yamamoto Hiroaki, Snake's boss and the leader of the gang, also happens to be a low ranking member of another gang, which specializes in drug running and arms deals. Happens to go by both the names Wolf, and Flat. Flat has a boss in the second gang, who goes by the name of Star, no picture of her is available, she's connected to yet another gang, and has been seen with a woman only known as Burgundy, Burgundy, for her part, has a companion, known as Ramen. And Ramen...also goes by the name of Mezcal, which is a Mexican alcohol."

"So he IS connected," Kaito said, staring at the charts, profiles and basic gang hierarchy. "Not directly, but each member is connected to another level."

Saguru nodded. "I've already given Conan a copy of the file, he's currently upstairs attempting to digest just how big this group is. They have their fingers in every pie in Japan, and even outside, though we knew that. I also received some..concerning information. Apparently, there's movement inside the gangs, somethings going on though no one knows what. It seems that they're gathering resources, calling in favors and remote agents."

"When did this start?" Kid asked, rubbing Kaito's back as he examined a page.

"When you two split."

\--

"I found this in Ai's things," Kid said, holding out a small case to Conan. "I'm assuming it's yours."

Conan took the case, frowning at it before flipping the latch, staring down at the single capsule. "I...she..."

Kid leaned against the wall, waiting as Conan gathered his thoughts. The boy looked up at him, nodding as he closed the case again. "Thank you," he whispered.

Kid ruffled Conan's hair, moving past the boy and down the hall. Conan shut the door to his room, laying on his bed, head resting on Jack's back as he stared at the box again. One last dose...one last chance to be himself.

He could do anything with this chance, and yet...could do nothing. He couldn't see Ran, he couldn't go home, he couldn't even visit Dr. Agasa without raising suspicions and questions. So what did he do, with this last pill? Besides throw it away, along with his name and everything he had before.

A knock sounded and he turned, colouring slightly as Akako slipped into the room, his eyes going to the hem of her skirt without his permission, watching as it swayed when she walked closer to him.

\--

"Three, two, one..." Kid smiled as the lights in the Hakuba Manor shut off, bathing the house in darkness. He hopped over the fence, landing soundlessly on the grass in the small backyard, eyes scanning the darkness, smiling as he spotted Conan, sitting grumpily on the swing, kicked out of the investigation despite the fact it was in his own home. He slipped past his brother, mentally detouring his escape in order to head back this way and give Conan a bit of fun if he had time.

He slipped through the window he had left open before leaving, smiling at Kaito who was waiting for him. "Anything yet?" he asked softly, brushing his thumb over Kaito's cheek.

The brunette shook his head, eyes closing and leaning into the touch in-spite of himself. "The actual thief hasn't made an appearance, Nakamori's downstairs throwing a fit and Aoko's laying in wait for you in Saguru's bedroom."

"And Saguru-kun?"

"In the kitchen, having dinner since he's not allowed to participate. Conflict of interest or something, I sort of zoned out."

"Alright, guess I should be..." They were interrupted by a crashing sound from upstairs, and the sound of many task force members running up the stairs. "Ooo, our star has arrived,"

"Or Aoko-kun knocked over a trophy, have fun."

Kid grinned, tugging down the brim of his hat. "I always do, my love." He slipped from the room and Kaito watched him go with a sigh.

\--

"You know, using my name isn't exactly productive your your health and well fair." Kid said, leaning against the wall as he stared at the shadowy man in front of him.

"The Giant's Star."

"The man not only went to jail for fraud, but can no longer conduct business in most of Japan...so why would you risk it, for a couple of teddy's?"

"I'm not hear for the bears, Kid."

Kid blinked slowly, mind turning that over as his eyes finished adjusting to the darkness and took in the fact the shadowy man was actually a shadow, dressed in black from head to toe, hair a dark shade, skin a rich dark tone that blended with the darkness of the night.

"Might I have a name, since you already know mine?"

The man smiled, a brief flash of white in the darkness. "I'm un-original, my name is simply Saki." Kid's back stiffened and the man laughed, the deep, rich chuckle running around the around the room. "I see you recognize it."

"If you're not after the bears..."

"Can you save him?" The man asked. "Can you out run my sniper downstairs? Dodge all the police and protect him? See, I have a little bet going with my men. I don't really think you can do it, they on the other hand, think you're immortal and could just fly down there and swoop him up. You have five minutes to get down there, an hour to protect him."

Kid opened his mouth and suddenly there was a pop, his thigh on fire.

"Time start," Saki said in English before heading for the door, leaving the thief crumpled on the floor, clutching his blood stained thigh. He paused just before leaving, glancing sidewaise at Kid next to him. "War's brewing, they're bringing in someone new for your case. Watch your back, or he'll skin it from your bones." With that warning, Saki vanished, just as easily as he had arrived.

Kid hissed, shaking his hat off his head before reaching into it, grabbing a scarf from the top hat and wrapping it around the rim. "Think...five minutes...which one!" he grumbled, thinking of the three boys downstairs who could have been a target. His lover and number one chaser, his twin and number one fan...or Conan. Only one stood out in the three, one who was an odd duck. Conan had no public relation to him, no one knew they were false brothers, no one knew how deeply their lives were entwined, except the men in black. His father and Conan's life, both taken by the same organization.

He finished tying off the make-shift bandage before limping to the window, opening it and leaning out, figuring out where he was in relation to the swings. He gave a groan before managing to get his legs over the sill, jumping down, hissing as he hit the ground in a roll.

Pushing himself up, he dashed around the side of the house. "Conan!" He yelled to get the boy's attention. The small figure turned, mouth opened and Kid gave a gasp of pain as a bullet sliced through his shoulder. "Down!" he ordered and Conan understood, trying to ignore the sight of blood blossoming across Kid's shoulder. He ducked down behind a large memorial statue in the garden area, body hidden by the cement base.

Kid joined him, shielding the smaller body from behind, lips close to Conan's ear. "We have an hour, until they stop shooting." he whispered, biting back a scream as another bullet hit him, this time from behind. Thankfully, that one appeared to have hit his bullet proof vest.

"Nakamori..."

"I can't call him out here."

"I know, but he doesn't _know_ , they're using silencers, he can't hear it."

Kid cursed and fumbled, his left arm useless at the moment. "Er, help. Right lower pocket."

Conan fished around in the pocket, pulling out two smoke screen capsules as well as the radio. He turned it on, listening to the chatter for a moment before raising up his bow tie, already adjusted to Kid's voice. "Gentlemen and Ladies, I do apologize for interrupting you, but there seems to be a disturbance outside. It would be advisable _not_ to leave the house for an hour until the gunshots die down." He lowered the radio, ignoring the shouts on the other end as he peered around the edge of the statue. "How fast can you run?"

"Fast enough," Kid answered, ignoring the pain in his leg. He glanced around Conan and smiled at the open, waiting door into the kitchen. "Thank god for blond idiots," he muttered. He reached around Conan, wrapping his arm around the boy's waist. "Ready?"

Conan nodded and depressed to top of the smoke screen's, throwing one next to them, the other further towards the kitchen door before yelping as he was suddenly in the air, rushing through the pink smoke towards the open door.

Hands reached out and grabbed him, and he soon found himself in Akako's lap, while Kaito and Saguru worried over Kid, trying to strip the thief who was resisting them. He blinked as Nakamori appeared in the kitchen doorway, first aid kits in hand, cigar clenched between his teeth.

Nakamori's eyes narrowed as he stared at Kid, Saguru and Kaito, staring at each in turn before throwing the metal boxes on the table. "It was traced," he said around his cigar. "Fresh but too perfect."

Saguru blinked, confused but Kid grinned weakly, finally sitting in a chair, swatting at Kaito's hands. "You know I always give you only the best, Inspector." Kid said, trying not to slump no matter how much hid body wanted to.

Nakamori nodded, before looking at his team member and daughter's best friend before returning his gaze to Kid. "There's something seriously wrong with you, all of you." He chewed on the end of his cigar before shaking his head. "I'm not an idiot, Kid, no matter how often you make me look like one. I didn't get this far, not knowing which way the sunshines, and I know when I can smell a rat. You, Saguru, Kaito...even that kid smell like a barn full of them. Something is going on here, something more then gems that get returned, something more then a glory hound out for publicity." He removed the cigar from his mouth, tapping the ash in the sink before staring down at Kid, eyes meeting the ones of the shadowed thief. "I don't know what's going on, but I _will_ find out. I do _not_ want to find you at the other end, Kid."

"You won't, Inspector," Kid said and swatted Kaito's hand when the boy went to still him. He raised his head, giving Nakamori the best look at his face the Inspector ever had, though keeping most of it still shadowed. "There is something going on, something I wish was just heists and games, but I would rather you kept your men safe, rather then go looking for death."

Nakamori stared at him, the pair exchanging silent communication with their looks before the older man turned on his heel. "I want you out of this house in one hour, or I WILL drag your bleeding ass downtown."

Kid watched him go before finally giving into the urge, slumping in his seat, face screwed up in pain. "Ow," he muttered, before yelping as he was stripped by his twin, unable to fight the brunette off. "Hey, watch it, I need that later!"

"There will be no later," Saguru muttered, swatting Kid's head before removing the top hat as Aoko slipped in, locking the kitchen door behind her. "What happened?"

"I went upstairs and found a man waiting for me in your parent's room, Saki. He said I had five minutes to get downstairs and save someone. One hour to keep them safe."

"And you choose Conan-kun?" Akako said, brushing her fingers through Conan's hair, then slowly down the boy's neck, checking him over, making sure he was really there and safe.

"Only choice I had. Kaito was with Saguru after we met, both Kaito and Saguru would be safe together. Conan was outside and I hadn't heard him come back in. He was an open target and on the org's shit list anyway."

Conan blushed as Akako's hands slid over his chest and back, trying to squirm out of her arms. "I guess I should thank you then."

Kid waved it off, wincing and glaring at Saguru who was digging in his arm with a pair of tweezers, trying to get at the bullet. "I would do it for anyone," he muttered.

Kaito looked up at that, sensing a lie but not sure how or why it was one, giving a small smile before returning to trying to cut around Kid's thigh wound, knowing that they couldn't just remove his pants, not with the wound or with the house crawling with cops.

"So now?"

"Hmm?" Kid asked, looking up sleepily as Aoko spoke.

"You still have to leave, before daddy will, and I doubt they're just going to let you walk out."

"I'll do it," Kaito said, shrugging. "One last ride I guess," he gave a smile to Aoko who brightened, catching his meaning. "You weren't actually going to take the bears, were you?" he asked Kid, not privy to that section of the plan.

Kid shook his head, smiling. "No, I'm afraid to breath on half of them, just Sherlock." He was promptly smacked by Saguru.

\--

"Good evening, gentlemen," Kaito called from the roof of the building, his voice broadcast to the radio's inside. "One hour has elapsed, and it's time to flee. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Kaito took to the air, Sherlock Bear securely clutched in his arms, hang glider snapping out as he listened to the shouts of outrage and anger from the house.

He twisted, catching a bit of wind and sailing up higher above the houses, turning to watch the house empty of police, allowing Saguru to get Kid upstairs and in bed where the thief would hopefully _stay_ for the next few days, resting and healing.

He angled around the block, and then up, crossing easily over the city, dodging and darting around a bit before heading to his next direction, hang glider snapping shut, foot hitting the rough slats as he landed on the roof of his own home. He climbed down the lattice work into the dove pen, cooing back at his doves who greeted him before slipping in through the door.

"Hey mom," he greeted her as she sat at the kitchen table, pouring himself a mug of hot chocolate.

"I thought you were staying tonight with Saguru-kun and Kiden-kun."

"I was going to, but something came up."

"Oh?"

Kaito nodded, taking a sip before sitting across from her. "Someone came after Conan-kun."

"Oh dear, is he?"

"He's fine, but Kiden got shot protecting him. I'm going to head over tomorrow and sit on him to keep him in bed." He set Sherlock Bear on the table, turning the bear to face his mother. "So why are you up?"

"Just...thinking." she said, reaching out and gently petting the brown bear before sighing. "Kaito, we need to tal.."

"Hey, what's this," Kaito asked, picking up a small, pen sized object, blinking at it, before realization crossed his face. "You're..."

"That's what we need to talk about," his mother said, smiling softly at his expression.

"You're pregnant?!"


	3. Nursery Rhymes for Twelve Dead Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month and things are changing for the group, but on Halloween night, they discover just how serious the BO is at destroying what the gang holds dear.

_The deep pain that is felt at the death of every friendly soul arises from the feeling that there is in every individual something which is inexpressible, peculiar to him alone, and is, therefore, absolutely and irretrievably lost. -Arthur Schopenhauer_

It had been a month since Kaito had found out his mother was expecting a second child, a month to adapt and get over the issues he had with the idea.

In that month he had moved out of his house, wishing to give his mother and Jii their own time together, before the baby came and interrupted their lives. Kid had moved out of Saguru's bedroom when Kaito moved with with them, instead, sharing Kaito's room so he could be closer with his other half, as well as keeping potential jealousy at bay, not that their seemed to be a problem now that the pair were separated.

Saguru's job has changed in the past month as well. He had been promoted to the second lead of the task force, answering only to Nakamori and his superiors in London. He had also been drafted as a consultant for the gang unit. His 'contact' in the unit had brought Saguru to the attention of his superiors, an action for which Saguru could have killed him, and of course, after it was discovered just how much Saguru knew about the Black organization and it's associates, he was partially re-assigned, leading him into too much overtime and too many heists missed.

But the largest change in their little family was between Conan and Kid. Ever since Conan had been targeted and Kid shot in his place, the pair had been nearly inseparable, becoming closer then those bound by blood...not that there wasn't enough blood between them, most of it spilled on the ground.

Akako herself had been doting on Conan as well, spending most of her time either with Conan and Kid or just Conan alone, which caused a bit of a controversy in the house, knowing her penchant for pheromone magic and using men. But nothing seemed amiss, so everyone left them alone, and the pair continued spending time with the two people who understood them best.

Which was why, on a cold, windy October morning, the pair were cuddled under a large pink blanket by the parlour fireplace, watching a couple across the room, looking away only when the front door opened admitting Kaito, who had rented the van for the week.

"Saguru, your chariot..." he trailed off, staring at the pair all but crushed against the door to the kitchen, eating each other from the mouth down. "How long have they been going at it?" he asked, tilting his head to inspect the pair better.

Conan glanced at his wrist watch, snorting. "Five minutes," he muttered, before turning his attention to watching the flames in the fireplace, bored with the couple making out far too early in the morning.

Akako smiled down at Conan and pulled him in closer to her body, wrapping an arm around the boy.

Kaito rolled his eyes and moved over to the pair, staring at them for a moment before sliding his hand between their mouthes when they paused to re-adjust their angle. He used this hand to push Kid back, interjecting himself between the two before turning to Saguru, ignoring Kid, who was glaring at his back. "It's time to go to work, unless you're investigating what Kid's tonsils are like by feel."

"Right, work." Saguru murmured, looking slightly out of it, still focused on the physical pleasures Kid's mouth had drawn from him.

"Come on, lover boy, time to return to Earth." Kaito muttered, tugging on Saguru's vest. He yelped as he was spun around, meeting Kid's angry blue eyes. He yelped again, or at least tried to, before being silenced by a pair of lips meeting his own. It took him a long, fuzzy moment to real that A. he was, in fact, being kissed and B. he was, in fact, being kissed by someone other then his lover.

He jerked back from the kiss, staring at Kid as he drew a hand over his lips. Shaking his head, he stepped from between the pair, ignoring the looks he was receiving and headed out to the van without a word.

"And just what, dare I ask, was that about?" Saguru asked with a raised eyebrow in Kid's direction.

Kid gave his trademark smirk, leaning in to nuzzle at Saguru's neck, shrugging when Saguru leaned away. "It was just a little teasing between twins, Saguru-chan. It's nothing to worry your cute little dense head about." He patted Saguru's cheek before giving Akako and Conan a boy, heading for his work room.

"Bra," Saguru muttered once Kid was out of earshot.

Akako laughed, pushing her feet closer to the fire. "Problems in your happy little lust bubble?"

Saguru shook his head, straightening his tie and fixing his hair in the mirror. "Kid's a flirt, I knew that long before we started living together." He gave the pair a smile before shrugging on his coat. "He looks for a reaction and I can't help but give it to him." he left, Akako's laughter trailing after him.

\--

"Are you mad?" Saguru asked, turning his head to look at Kaito as the other teen turned into the department parking lot.

"No, I'm just...frustrated," Kaito said, glancing at Saguru. "I know he was there first and you love him and all that fun, but...you're _always_ with him. I haven't got a chance to see you alone in weeks."

Saguru smiled, reaching out with his good arm and maneuvering Kaito via a series of tugs into his lap. He tilted Kaito's head kissing Kaito softy, slowly, before slipping his tounge out and brushing it over Kaito's lips, groaning softly as Kaito opened his mouth, allowing the questing tounge inside.

The pair kissed for a long moment, simply enjoying the taste of the other, something they hadn't been able to enjoy between work, school and Kid. Saguru pulled away after a moment, nuzzling Kaito's neck, holding the brunette's hips. "Then how about tonight, we have time alone, without Kid."

Kaito smiled and teased Saguru by pushing his hips down against the blond's, smirking as Saguru groaned, leaning up to kiss Kaito hungrily. "We're alone now," Kaito murmured between kisses, his mouth moving to suck on Saguru's jaw, hips grinding rhythmically against his lover's.

"Yes, but I need to get to work. Even for you, I won't be late," Saguru said, though he was moaning in between words, his own body moving against Kaito's, mouth hungrily sucking on the magician's collar bone.

"After work then," Kaito growled out, lifting Saguru's hand and drawing a finger into his mouth, sucking on it for a moment. "I'll pick you up at six, then we can play around after the Task Force leaves," he whispered against Saguru's palm, running his teeth over the flesh to Saguru's wrist. "I've always wondered what it would be like, to have sex on your desk." He flashed Saguru a wicked grin as he licked the tender flesh of Saguru's inner wrist before kissing him again. "Haven't you ever imagined it, Saguru? Me, bent over your desk, begging you?"

"Mm, only if you show up with a few...extras." Saguru said, grinding up against Kaito's hips, hissing softly.

"Extras?"

Saguru nodded, sucking on Kaito's lower lip, smiling as the brunette moaned. "Your costume."

"My...costume?" Kaito paused for a moment, trying to think of which of his many costumes Saguru could mean before realizing he meant his 'work' clothes. "You kinky bastard!" Kaito laughed, wrapping his arms around Saguru's neck, leaning down for a deep kiss. "Make sure Nakamori's gone," he whispered, lapping at Saguru's lips.

"As you wish."

\--

"So why exactly are we here?" Conan asked around the sucker in his mouth, looking up at his brother next to him before looking at the sea of brightly coloured bras and panties. He titled his head, examining one of the mannequins absently wondering how a woman even put the article of clothing displayed on, before looking back at Kid.

"New clothes," Kid said, rolling his own sucker around his mouth.

"For?"

"My sister Kidoko," Kid said with a smirk before taking Conan's hand and venturing deeper into the land of sheer clothing, examining various racks, unsure of what exactly he wanted.

Conan blinked for a moment before shrugging and turning to look through the racks of clothing, stifling giggles over the material he was...fondling. "What about this one, onii-chan? It's nice and bright!" Conan said, holding up a fire engine red thing that was more straps then cloth.

Kid turned to look, examining the object, stroking his chin as he did. "She's more fond of white and blue," he said evenly before returning to his examination.

The salesclerk that was discreetly following them looked rather horrified at the idea Kid was having an eight-year-old help him pick out women's underwear, wondering if she should call children's services on this pervert.

Conan shrugged and put the outfit back onto the rack and sorted through the clothes again before holding up something else. "What about this? It's white."

"I think the word you're looking for is 'clear'," Kid said, taking the hanger from Conan and examining it. "I like it, she'd kill me."

Conan snickered and hung the article back up, humming to himself as he wondered off to search another location, Kid following after a moment, the thief frowning as if he was losing hope of finding something to match his new clothes. He grinned, spotting two pairs of underwear that interested him, holding them out to Conan. "Thong or non-thong, pick one, ototo-chan."

"Ow, mental image," Conan said dryly before pointing to the non-thong.

"Alright, cute and innocent little panties for Kidoko and g-string for Akako."

"Akako-chan likes dark red. Get the scarlet and black lace one. That's close enough, right?" Conan gave Kid his best 'aren't I charming and innocent' look, causing Kid to snort, picking up the one Conan selected.

"I think we should have a talk about you knowing what sort of underwear your girlfriend prefers."

Conan stuck out his tounge, not commenting on Kid knowing Akako's size. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet." Kid interrupted.

"Yet. And she has black lace panties, so the bright red has to be okay too."

Kid smirked, ruffling Conan's hair, ignoring the boy's protests. "If she's not your girlfriend yet, then how do you know what sort of panties she wears? I'm not one to judge your perversions." Kid held up a men's white g-string, snickering. "Think I could get a magnifying glass put on these?"

"Short skirts, plus a short me, plus a breeze, well, that and you keep flaking on the laundry." Conan muttered, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I do not 'flake'." Kid said, his nose rising into the air slightly. "I see no purpose in doing everyone else's laundry when I have to dry clean all of mine." He then blushed slightly, hiding it by examining a black lace bra. "Besides...I don't know how to work the washing machine."

Conan snorted, a bit of a smile curling up the edge of his lips. "Suuure." He decided to change the subject, focusing on the thong still clutched in Kid's left hand. "Do I want to know why and where you want to add a magnifying glass to that?"

"I don't." Kid muttered, blushing harder. "As Kaito I never needed to learn how to use it, that's what we had a mother for." He held up the thong again, smirking. "I was thinking right smack in the front, magnifying what is already too large."

Conan snickered. "So it's not for you then?" he asked teasingly, before ducking the swat Kid aimed at him.

"Keep talking, brat, and we might go underwear shopping for you. I hear Pokemon is hot this year."

"Do it and I'll tell Saguru how much you like Hello Kitty."

"Not scary enough, brother mine. I find Hello Kitty to be an adorable little kitten, I have her vibrator."

"Too much information!" Conan said, clamping his hands over his ears.

Kid smirked, ruffling Conan's hair. "Don't mess with a master, brat."

Conan huffed. "See if I bail you out, next time you and Kidoko need an alibi."

"Hate you. Fine, no Pokemon, but I'm telling Akako you helped pick out her underwear. Have fun being smothered."

Conan blinked, thinking of being smothered by Akako and her wondrous assets. "Thank you kindly, ototo-chan!"

Kid laughed, taking their purchases to the front. "I thought that might cheer you up," he said. "Come on, let's get out of here and go gorge on sugar before going home."

"Saguru's going to kill you."

Kid just grinned.

\--

"Invitation to a Halloween party," Saguru held out to Kid as the thief passed.

Kid raised an eyebrow, glancing at the invite. "To me...how odd."

"Not really," Kaito said from next to Saguru, snuggled against his boyfriend. "It's from Keiko."

"That annoying little brunette from your school?"

"She's not annoying and yes. Apparently she heard my cousin was staying with us."

"Word moves quickly though this town. Are you two attending."

Saguru nodded, flipping channels. "Might as well, we don't have any other plans, not to mention it would be nice to see everyone again."

"How sentimental of you," Kid muttered before sitting on the edge of the couch and stealing the remote from Saguru and turning the television back to a documentary on crime. "Costumes are required, so what are you attending as?"

Saguru shrugged. "Probably Holmes."

Both Kid and Kaito stared at the boy before shaking their heads. "Pathetic." Kid muttered, tossing the remote back into Saguru's lap. "I take it you two are going together?" Kid asked, not looking at the pair.

Kaito looked at Saguru before shaking his head. "I thought I'd take Aoko. I...we need to spend some time together."

Saguru smiled, brushing his fingers through Kaito's hair. "I have to work that day, so it would be best if I go alone, that way I don't stand anyone up if something comes up." Saguru said before rolling his head towards Kid. "Unless you want to be my date."

"Na, I'll probably bribe Akako into going with me. She needs some wholesome fun in her life, especially after breaking up with Aoko."

"She has been rather down, hasn't she? Think we should set her up with someone?" Kaito asked, scratching his nose before snuggling more against Saguru.

"Na, I think she's working on that already." Kid said with a small, soft smile on his face.

"Oh really, who?" Saguru asked, looking up at his lover, raising an eyebrow at that smile on Kaito's face.

Kid smiled at Saguru and leaned in, kissing him deeply. "You'll find out soon enough, Saguru-chan."

\--

"I didn't expect you to show up, especially not like this," Akako said, taking the arm of the vampire next to her and allowing him to escort her out to the small garden in front of Keiko's house.

"Yes, well, there was something I needed to do."

"A visit with your old girlfriend?" Akako asked, sitting on the bench, scooting over to make room for her escort.

"Partially. I called Ran after you left, she...wasn't happy with what I had to tell her."

"Oh, and what was that?"

"That I couldn't return home...ever. That I was settling down to start a new life undercover and I wouldn't be leaving it, even after my case was finished."

"Shinichi..."

The teenager next to her pressed his finger to Akako's lips. "I made my choice, Akako. I can't keep living two lives and there's little to no chance that I'll be able to return to being Kudo Shinichi." He gave a heavy sigh, removing his hand from her mouth, staring up at the night sky above them. "When this first happened, I was angry...and frustrated. Everything I had worked for, gone. I was a child...no one paid attention to children, no one listened...and I couldn't do a fucking thing about it." He took her hand, turning to look at her. "Then I met Ai...Shiho...she had lost everything so many times over...her parents, her sister, her freedom...her life, and yet, she could still smile, she could still _live_ , far more then I ever really did. And then came Kid, who had nothing and...then you. Each of you grasped so tightly to the things that gave you life, and I was just there...floating. I knew then that I had to keep moving, keep _trying_ , but then Ai died and I lost my focus...I lost everything." He gave her hand a squeeze. "If it hadn't been for you, Akako, I wouldn't have even this life. I would have given up...given in." He leaned in, kissing her cheek.

"So, you've decided to stop being a shadow and live?" She asked lightly, smiling at him.

He nodded, releasing her hand and leaning back on the bench. "I will probably never be Kudo Shinichi after tonight and...I'm okay with that. It might suck sometimes, being Conan, but I have chances I never had before. I have a brother who cares for me in his own twisted way, I have a mother and a father who care about me enough to accept the fact I'm eighteen trapped as an eight-year-old, I have...well, I have Saguru and Kaito, whatever they are...and I have you."

"You would have had me either way, Shinichi, eight or eighteen."

"Yes but," Shinichi took her hand again, turning to look at her. "Akako, if I had never become Conan, never lived with Ran, I never would have met Kaito again that night on the hotel rooftop, I never would have chased after him, and in turn, never met you. When I was Shinichi...everything had been planned out. I was going to propose to Ran, get married, have kids, be world famous for being the best detective around...and now, I'll have none of that, and I'm starting to think that's the way things were meant to be."

"Shinichi..."

"I don't love Ran, not like I used to, or at least how I thought I used to. I'm not even sure I ever really did. I love...Akako, I want to be with you. Every moment I'm with you it's like something perfect has come into place in my life, completing the picture. And I know I don't have anything to offer you, not with my life this screwed up, and I understand if you would rather run the other way or laugh at me or slap me or anything...I..." Shinichi's eyes widened as a pair of lips sealed over his, silencing him.

His eyes slid shut, and his hands slid up to wrap around Akako's waist as her own arms went around his neck, holding each other as they kissed gently, softly. After a moment Akako pulled away, smiling, reaching out to brush her thumb over his lips, removing traces of her red lipstick.

"I would never run away, Shinichi." She said softly, before holding his hand again. "And I don't care that your life is screwed up, I'm a witch who can manipulate people's hearts and minds, the fact that you're an eight-year-old physically chased by a gang organization doesn't really scare me."

Shinichi smiled, leaning in to steal another kiss from her. "You're sure?" he asked softly, his thumb stroking over her hand.

"Positive. Nothing will scare me away, not your age, not your past, not even the fact I have to wait a good eight years before we can really be together."

Shinichi smiled and pulled her closer, holding her. "It's going to be a long eight years, my seductress."

Akako laughed, curling into him, breathing deeply the scent that was so familiar as both Shinichi and Conan. "I can handle it if you can."

\--

"I'm glad you came with me," Kaito whispered against Aoko's ear, holding her close as they swayed to the music. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Aoko whispered, raising her head and kissing the corner of Kaito's mouth. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Kaito asked, pulling away a bit to look down into Aoko's face, brushing a bang from in front of her eyes.

"Being such a bitch. I...I should have handled things better. I should have listened and not just...yelled. I should have been the best friend I was supposed to be."

Kaito smiled softly and kissed Aoko's nose. "You were exactly what you were supposed to be, Aoko. I knew, that when I told you, it wouldn't' go well. You're a Nakamori, after all. Born and breed to uphold the rules of law and order."

Aoko smiled, resting her head on Kaito's shoulder. "Still could have been a better friend. I...I'm happy, that you're not the one behind the monocle anymore. I know it's selfish but I'd rather it be Kid caught or Kid running from the organization instead of you, and I feel so bad for that, because I know you care about him but...I want you safe."

"Trust me, Aoko, I understand how you feel." He rested his head against hers. "I...I feel the same terror, every time he steps out into the night. He's my other half...my...I can't describe it, but it scares me to my very core, to think he might not return home."

Aoko was silent for a moment before shifting, looking up at him. "You love him," she said, making it a statement.

"I...I don't know. I feel like I shouldn't, and I love Saguru, but every time he holds me...there's something there that weeps for joy."

Aoko smiled, spinning for a moment before returning to his arms. "You can love more then one person, Kaito. I may have grown-up believing in fairy tales and happily ever after, but I know for damn sure there's no such thing as soul mates...though you and Kid come awfully close." She tapped his nose at that. "Besides, doesn't your boyfriend love two people?"

"I'm not sure. Does he really love both of us...or does he love who we were, when we were together?"

Aoko laughed at that, pulling Kaito even closer. "For all your similarities, you and Kiden are very, very different people, Kaito. There is no way to confuse the two of you, not to someone who knows you both."

"E-nough about my love life, what about you, how is your love life going?"

"Eh, I've given up on it. For now anyway. I think it's time I got my head on straight before I go chasing any more dreams. Dad wants me to go to France anyway, he has a friend in the special operations unit in Paris that is willing to get me into their training program."

"Special ops?" Kaito said, raising an eyebrow.

Aoko nodded, spinning again. "Japan's nice and all, but I want to see more, experience different things, and this is a good chance to bulk up my resume for the force when I return, skip rookie detail. Plus they're going to help me fast track my education, I can earn my degree sooner and return home to a real job, like on the Task Force or in Riot, perhaps even the gang units."

"I...I never really thought you cared that much about police work."

Aoko laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Silly, just because I can't help you commit crime, doesn't mean I can't help you against the organization. I don't like Kaitou Kid, but I hate them a lot more." She kissed him softly before pulling away, heading to the bar for a drink.

\--

The ringing phone woke the house out of their slightly hungover sleep, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor. Saguru blinked at Kid who had fallen out of the bed, snickering as the thief attempted to fend off the evil blanket monster, before reaching over to the phone, silencing it's ringing with a flick of his wrist, bringing the unit to his ear. "Hello?"

"Ah, Hakuba-san?" an un-familiar voice asked and Saguru's eyebrows drew in, as he held up a hand to keep Kid silent.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?"

"Officer Chiba of Investigative Group One, Tokyo Police...I'm calling in regard to a party you and your roommates attended last night."

Saguru sat up, motioning for Kid to put the call on speaker phone. The thief did so, raising a curious eyebrow at his lover. "What about it?"

"Ah...well, there's been an incident arising from the occasion and we wished to speak with you and your roommates regarding it, if you could come down to the local koban..."

"Ah, Chiba-san, what exactly is this regarding?" Kid asked, yawning. "We can of course, give you statements regarding the party last night, but it would be helpful if we could know what exactly we're being questioned about."

Chiba was silent for a moment before clearing his throat. "Just please meet us at the koban." he said before hanging up. Saguru and Kid shared a look before getting up to get dressed and rouse the rest of the household.

\--

The six teenagers (for Shinichi had not yet turned back into Conan) made their way into the small koban, ushered quickly into the back where they were promptly separated into six individual rooms. The team drew lots to see who would interview who, with Megure selecting Shinichi simply because of the pair's long history together.

He entered the room and sat across from Shinichi, staring at the eighteen-year-old, eyeballing him for a long moment before smacking the table. "And where the hell have you been?"

Shinichi started, not expecting the question though he thought he should have. He glanced around the room before looking at Megure again. "Are the recorders on?"

Megure shook his head. "I'm quite aware of your recent fetishism for privacy."

Shinichi nodded and took a breath. "I've been...working on a case. Stupid story I know but a true one. I got caught up in something and had to lay low for a while while working it out. I'm only here until tonight, visiting my girlfriend."

"Ah, Ran-chan?"

"Er, no. Ran and I aren't...things are different between us, since this case. Koizumi Akako is my girlfriend."

"The fiery little girl that came in with you?"

Shinichi nodded, sipping the water that was provided. "Yeah, I met her a while back at a Kaitou Kid heist and just...fell for her." He smiled fondly, making Megure smile, thinking of his own wife.

"You've got it bad, kid. Anyway, we brought you in because we need your statement of what happened last night, anything and everything you can recall."

"Inspector, what exactly happened last night? I'll admit not everything was above board, there was a bit of drinking here and there and...other activities, but nothing that should have called you guys in."

Megure sighed, resting his head on his chest for a moment before shoving the file he had brought with him across the table to Shinichi. "It's bad, Shinichi."

Shinichi frowned and opened the file. The first picture staring up at him almost made him lose what little breakfast he had managed to shove down on the way to the koban, a reaction he hadn't had since his first murder. "What the..."

"According to my notes," Megure said, pulling out his battered notebook as Shinichi flipped through the pictures, each worse then the last. "Around thirty teenager attended last nights party, hosted by one Momoi Keiko. At around ten pm, two witnesses saw yourself, Koizumi Akako, Hakuba Saguru, Kuroba Kaito and Edogowa Kiden leaving the party," Here Megure trailed off and looked up at Shinichi. "Edogowa...any relation to Conan-kun?"

Shinichi nodded. "Kiden is Conan's older brother as well as Kaito and my cousin."

"Interesting. Anyway, at around 5am this morning, we received a call from the locals out here, requesting our presence at the local high school. Upon arrival we found...well, you can see it in the pictures."

Shinichi closed the folder, closing his eyes as if he could remove the memory of the images by force. "Does Saguru know about this yet?"

"Not unless Sato told him, no."

Shinichi nodded and took a long drink of water. "I arrived at the party later then the others, I had trouble getting my costume together. I arrived around eight and found the other five."

"What were they doing?"

Shinichi closed his eyes, picturing the scene in his head. "Saguru and Kiden were in a corner, I think Kiden was attempting to feed Saguru a strawberry from his daiquiri. Kaito and Aoko were on the dance floor, though they were stepping on each other's feet more then dancing. Akako was at the bar, in the process of getting a drink."

"Alright, and then?"

"I asked Akako to step outside with me, so we could have a moment alone. We were out there for around half an hour talking, when we returned to the party. Kiden was now dancing with Kaito while Aoko and Saguru talked on the couch about her possibly moving to France for a while. Akako and I joined the pair on the couch, debating the pros and cons of moving overseas, and we were joined by Kiden and Kaito an hour later. We all had a round of drinks before deciding to walk home, since the babysitter would need to be relieved of Conan-kun."

"Who was this babysitter, we'll need to talk with her."

"Him, and I have his card somewhere," Shinichi said, fishing out a silver card case. He found the card and slid it over to Megure.

"Alright, now do you remember anything or anyone strange?"

"Not...really. Just your normal bunch of eighteen-year-olds, oh, and the bartender, some friend of Momoi-chan's brother."

Megure nodded, making notes on his pad. He sighed, rubbing his chin. "Alright, so far, adding in your account of the night, we have a pretty normal gathering of kids, up until sometime around eleven pm where it seems everyone at the party just dropped dead, now tox isn't back yet on the group, but the going suspicion is poison. Only one person was left alive, until her death at 2am."

"One person...you mean..." Shinichi glanced at the file and paled.

Megure nodded. " Momoi-kun died sometime after her friends, and the corner is saying she died at the drop site."

"Can I...can I go to the scene?"

"Which one?" Megure muttered before waving his hand. "The house hasn't been fully cleared yet, but I guess I can take you down to the school. Just so you know, it's not pretty."

"I can guess that," Shinichi said, swallowing.

\--

There were some sights in life, that no one, no matter what age or experience, should ever see. Staring at the twenty-four long poles buried in the front lawn of Ekoda High School, blood stains still shining in the morning light, some with bodies still attached was definitely one of them.

Aoko had taken one look at the scene and promptly vomited, quickly escorted away from the scene by police before she contaminated the evidence. Akako looked on the verge of a fiery rage, and the boys...the boys simply stared, their brains almost trying to shut down in order to block out the horror.

They had been privy to the police reports on the way over, to better prepare themselves for what they were about to see, but nothing, no words on paper, could prepare them for the mutilated bodies of people they had gone to school with, grew up with. And the knowledge that one of their close friends, someone they cared about had been _alive_ , had watched her classmates dead bodies tortured and then hung up like so much meat before the same was done to her, before she died, impaled on one of those pikes...

Not even Kaito's perfect poker face could keep the horror from his eyes.

Shinichi and Kid had the luxury of detachment. These weren't their friends, their lovers, hell for the most part they were strangers, many now faceless lumps on poles. They could pretend that this was just another case, just another show. That the bodies didn't have names, didn't have lives...weren't with them just a few short hours ago, laughing, smiling and planning their futures.

"Why...why would someone _do_ this?" Akako whispered, clutching tightly to Kaito's arm. "Why them? And why not us?"

"Would you rather it be you, Little Miss?" Kid asked, looking down at her.

"Yes! I would rather it be me then them! They were innocents!"

"No one is innocent," Saguru muttered, before going quiet as Officer Chiba approached.

"We've finished the preliminary examinations of the remaining bodies." he said softly, offering his clipboard to Megure. "They all bear the same mark."

Mark? Shinichi and Saguru perked up at this. A mark, one on all the victims, was a clue, and any clue...any path to the madman that had created this macabre display, was a good thing.

Megure sighed heavily, before passing the clipboard over to Shinichi.


	4. Animallia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of truths, a wild heist, and an old friend all appear, as the gang makes their opening move, teasing the shadows.

_If all the beasts were gone, men would die from a great loneliness of spirit, for whatever happens to the beasts also happens to the man. All things are connected. Whatever befalls the Earth befalls the sons of the Earth. - Chief Seattle of the Suwamish Tribe_

"Rum, aka "The Changeling", aka Mathew Mills. Born in 1981 in a small town in North Dakota, United States. Grew up in a normal two parent, two sibling house-hold, graduated in a rather normal ranking in is high school class, played football in school, left for collage and then things take a turn for the less normal. He was arrested when he was eighteen for drugs, arrested again when he was twenty for domestic violence against a girlfriend, and then arrested when he was twenty-five for nineteen counts of murder."

"If he was arrested for nineteen counts of murder..." Kaito mumbled, staring at the report in front of him.

"Jumped bail," Kid answered, handing Kaito a page that was missing from Kaito's copy. "Someone stupidly gave him bail instead of remanding him."

"BO involvement?"

"More then likely, probably wanted their little sociopath within reach." Conan muttered, pushing his glasses up and rubbing his eyes. "Why do we even know all of this about him? Are we sure it's the same man?"

Saguru nodded, sipping his coffee. "Apparently, Rum isn't keen on keeping under wraps...not that many serial killers are. They all crave the fame. Considering he had a career before becoming Rum as a mass serial killer in the States, I'm assuming the idea of being...clandestine didn't sit well with him."

"Then shouldn't we have heard something about him before now? With all the BO members we know something about, I would think a publicity hound serial killer would have come up." Akako muttered, rubbing her neck.

"Maybe he wasn't active in Japan?" Kid offered, sorting through the notes, trying to locate something to back up his idea. "Saki mentioned they were bringing in someone new for the case..." Kid's eyes grew distant as he replayed the conversation he had held with the man, trying to remember past the haze of pain from being shot and the worry about Kaito, Saguru and Conan. "He indicated the new guy was...violent."

Conan leaned back against Akako's chest, rubbing a finger over his lips. "Why warn you? Why give the heads up?"

"I think...he was scared." Kid muttered softly. "He's not comfortable around Rum and he gave me the warning to give me...us a chance."

"I could see why he would be un-comfortable," Aoko mumbled, looking rather pale as she studied crime scene photos. "This is...a mess. Different methods, different forms of torture, it's almost as if he's going through a book on what someone can do to a human body to turn it un-recognizable."

"It's how he got his nickname in the states, unlike most serial killers, he switches things up, changes how he kills people, what he does to them even the victims vary...race, age, gender. The only standards are the fact most are dead before he tortures them, usually from a muscle relaxant, and he leaves a mark on their bodies." Saguru said and held up a glossy photo of what appeared to be an oddly shaped skeleton key, with a line through it, carved into someone's flesh.

"The alchemical symbol for magnesia?" Kaito questioned, confused.

"It's found on ever scene but the scene of the school."

"So what links Rum to this case? Besides the claiming." Akako asked, confused.

"The tool used to inflict the message in our victims is the same one that carves this mark. That tool is never used except to carve his messages. At best it's guessed to be a medical scalpel, easily purchased and concealed."

"So instead of just Snake, Gin, Vodka and Vermouth, we now have a serial killer who strikes without rhyme and reason, who enjoys torture and playing games with his victims...and who has now enticed us to 'make our move'?" Conan muttered, repressing the urge to bang his head against the hard table in front of them.

"Quite, the question is, what is our move?"

"A heist," Kaito and Kid said together before sharing a look.

Kid nodded. "Something highly public, something that shows we're still here, and we'll still go on as usual, that this mess doesn't scare us. I won't back down to threats, I won't hide in my bed just because they brought in big and ugly. Kaito wants Pandora, and that is what I'll give him."

Kaito coloured faintly, turning away from the fond look Kid gave him. "I have a few ideas on what the next target will be, and Kid has been working up a heist that's more...show then chase, which fits perfectly at this moment as something more for the public then for the BO or cops."

"Will it turn me strange colours?" Saguru asked dryly, making notes on his pad of paper.

Kid smirked, but shook his head. "But don't let that re-assure you, it's still quite a bang."

"Can you at least let us know if we should start making travel arrangements?" Akako asked, running her fingers through Conan's hair.

Kid and Kaito leaned close to each other, lips brushing the other's face as they spoke softly before Kid pulled back. "All targets are in Tokyo, and now I'm leaving before you convince me to share anything else." He gave them a bow and vanished in a cloud of confetti that left Jack sneezing.

\--

Saguru's bed, which had been custom built to withstand a bulky teenage male landing face first onto it and survived an attack by both Kaito and Kid jumping on it, was being pushed to it's limits with the puppy pile now sprawled across it. The five teenagers, plus one dog were all entwined together, absently watching a movie while playing the classic game of 'I Never', this time raising their arms instead of drinking.

"Alright," Conan said, absently petting Akako's hair. "I've never had sex."

Four arms shot up into the air, making Conan groan, hell, even the _dog_ had raised head! Kid snickered, ruffling his brother's hair before snuggling closer to Kaito. "It's not our fault you never put any moves on Ran-neechan," he teased, causing Conan to swat him with a pillow.

"I've never been an international criminal," Saguru said, cutting across the impromptu pillow fight, rewarding Kid with a kiss when he raised his hand, followed by Kaito and Akako.

" _WHAT?!_ " Conan exclaimed, startled, turning to look at his girlfriend.

Akako grinned, licking the tip of Conan's nose. "Impersonated."

"Yeah, next time, leave the broom at home." Kaito muttered.

"I've never worn a penis," Akako said, grabbing Jack's bone, causing the dog to growl and play tug of war with her.

The boy's raised their hands, with Saguru raising an eyebrow. "That's a...very odd way of putting it."

"I've never worn a strap on," Conan countered, looking at his girlfriend.

Akako grinned at him and lazily raised her hand, suddenly finding Kid flipped over, his face resting on her breasts.

"Really, you MUST share sometime, Little Miss."

"Oi, my girl!" Conan said, pushing at his brother. Kid just smiled and licked Conan's nose sloppily, causing Conan to furiously wipe at his nose.

"I've never had breasts," Conan said, going again.

Akako, Kaito, Kid and surprisingly, Saguru raised their hands. Everyone turned to look at Saguru who coloured faintly. "I was fourteen, it's never spoken of," he muttered.

"Alright then, I've never hit a wrong note." Kid said pleasantly.

Conan growled and raised his hand, before promptly swatting at Kid with it.

"I've never worn women's underwear," Conan countered and Kid simply grinned as he raised his hand, joined by Akako and Kaito.

"We could always remedy that, brother mine. I saw the CUTEST hello kitty lace panties that would fit you the other day."

"I've never wanted to molest my own reflection," Conan growled out instead of replying to Kid's barb.

Kid raised his hand, followed by Kaito who was looking quite reluctant. Saguru's eyebrow attempted to escape his face as he glanced at his two boyfriends, noting the rich red blush on Kaito's face and the predatory smirk on Kid's.

"I've never impersonated any other gender at all," Saguru said, trying to cut off the war between brothers.

Everyone except the blond raised their hands and Kaito turned to look at is boyfriend. "You said you wore breasts,"

"It was a dare, not an impersonation." Saguru said dryly before looking at Conan. "What about you?"

"I impersonated Ai," he said softly. He then grinned. "I've never wore girl's clothing on a dare."

Kaito, Kid and Saguru raised their hands, followed by Akako. Saguru snorted, lightly kicking Akako. "You don't count."

Kid hummed, a sly smirk on his lips. "I've never had a sexual fantasy about Kudo Shinichi."

Saguru kicked him before raising his hand, followed by Kaito and Akako. Conan stared at them, and promptly fell off the bed as he over-balanced. He managed to climb back on the bed, sputtering. "I've...I've never had a sexual fantasy about Saguru!"

Akako, Kid and Kaito raised their hands, Kid leaning up to kiss his boyfriend deeply, grinning. "Many, many times." Kid purred, causing Saguru to blush.

"I've never had a sexual fantasy about being handcuffed and...enjoyed by more then one detective." Saguru said, smirking at his lovers. Kid and Kaito raised their hands, one blushing and one smirking in memory, snuggling against Saguru.

Akako snickered, pulling Conan closer. "I've never had a fantasy about Hattori Heiji."

"That doesn't count, you've never met him." Kaito protested, pouting at the witch.

"Conan has pictures of him in his album, so I've seen him, thus it counts."

Kaito sighed, raising his hand, along with his twin and a reluctant Saguru. Akako raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "It doesn't have to be sexual, popping jay."

Conan sighed and raised his hand, before grinning wickedly. "I've never had a wet dream about Nakamori and Megure."

"Hey! I told you that in the strictest confidence!" Kid protested, before tackling his brother, tickling him.

Akako squirmed out from under Kid, curling up between Saguru and Kaito. "I've never had sex with anyone older then me by five years."

Kaito and Kid raised their hands with fond looks on their faces as they remembered the gym teacher who was quite...a pleasure to have detention with. Saguru looked away from the group, hoping he could get away with not raising his hand, it wasn't his proudest moment, either time.

"I've never had underage sex," Conan grumbled.

"Cheater," Kid said, raising his hand, joined by everyone else on the bed.

"I've never been hit on by a suspect," Akako said, grinning.

"You're not a detective either," Kaito countered, laughing as Akako stuck her tongue out at him. Saguru and Conan raised their hands and Kaito scratched his cheek in thought. "Does Sonoko count?"

"I've never had screaming fans of either gender," Saguru said, petting Akako's hair.

"You've never heard of RPS have you, Saguru-chan?" Kid asked, grinning.

"...I retract my statement." Saguru muttered.

"I've never dated someone who goes against my moral fiber," Akako said, resting her head on Saguru's chest."

"You have morals?" Kid asked with a raised eyebrow, raising his hand along with Kaito and Saguru.

"I've never had sex with a girl," Saguru said. Akako, Kid and Kaito's hands shot in the air, and Saguru shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, I'll have you know there are plenty of very...very nice girls at Kid heists." Kid said, grinning in memory.

Conan snorted. "You mean plenty of easy girls."

"That too."

Akako snickered. "Alright, I've never wanted to have sex with anyone even REMOTELY related to me."

Kid lazily raised is hand, making a rose appear, which he handed to Kaito.

"And just who are you referring to?" Conan asked suspiciously, defensive of his family which was now Kid's adopted family.

"Excluding Kaito, whom is a given?" Kid asked, grinning. "You, either form."

Conan blinked, blinked again, and then simply stared at Kid, mouth open in shock.

Kid raised an eyebrow at him. "What? It's already a proven fact I have no morals nor a sense of propriety. That's Kaito's department, besides, it's not like I'm going to randomly molest you just because you know that." He paused, an evil grin crossing his face. "Unless of course, you want me to." He teasingly scooted closer to his younger brother who promptly scooted up by Saguru, who laughed and wrapped an arm around him protectively.

"I've never molested my food," Conan said, changing the subject.

"There was that popsicle last week," Kid said and was kicked by Conan.

"Intentionally," Conan growled.

Akako, Kid, Kaito and Saguru raised their hands, snickering at the pair.

"I've never had sex in public," Akako said, snuggling against Conan.

Kaito and Saguru smiled at each other as they raised their hands, remembering their first time. "I've never watched someone having sex in public," Kaito said.

Kid, Akako and a very reluctant Conan raised their hands, causing Saguru to raise his eyebrow. "Do I even want to know?"

Akako snickered. "You have a VERY nice ass..." She said to Saguru, who groaned and put a pillow over his face.

"I've never flown an airplane." Akako said, removing the pillow from Saguru.

Kaito and Conan raised their hands, the two sharing a smile in memory, Kaito reaching out to ruffle Conan's hair.

"I've never joined the Mile High Club," Kid said, pouting at that. Saguru and Akako raised their hands, Saguru blushing as everyone turned to him. "It's a very long flight between London and Tokyo," he said stiffly.

"I've never had sex on a hang glider," Saguru countered and Kid was cheered by this, raising his hand, nearly hitting Kaito who raised his.

"I've never had sex in the Task Force office," Conan said, snickering.

Saguru and Kaito raised their hands, Kaito giggling. "In costume even," he said, proud of pulling that one off without getting arrested.

"I've never used ice cream sexually," Saguru said.

"Really? We'll have to remedy that," Kid said with a purr, before nudging Conan. "Hands, brother mine."

"But I haven't..."

"Accidents count this time, and I still remember the popsicle."

"Hate you," Conan muttered, raising his hand.

"I've never had hate sex!" Kid said with a grin.

"And you never will," Conan growled.

"I've never fallen asleep during sex," Kid said, going again.

Saguru glared as he raised his hand before flipping Kid off who snickered. "I've never used my gun as a come on," he countered.

Kid snickered, raising his hand. "Kid paraphernalia comes in handy."

Conan rolled his eyes. "I've never used my handcuffs for recreational purposes,"

Saguru and Kaito both raised their hands, snickering. Kid buffed his nails on his chest before kissing Saguru, resting his head on Akako's stomach.

"I've never had to wear a floofy dress," Saguru said, smug.

Kid raised his hand before grinning at Saguru. "I've never wanted to screw my boyfriend in a floofy dress."

"Liar," Conan said, snickering.

"Correction, I've never wanted to screw my boyfriend while _he_ was wearing a floofy dress."

"Yeeeeaaahhh," Conan muttered, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I just pictured that myself." Kaito muttered.

Saguru raised his hand before hitting Kid with a pillow. Kid pulled the pillow away and pulled Saguru into a kiss, ignoring the groan from Conan who was treated to the sight of the pair making out above him.

"I've never worn one of Akako's mini-skirts to entice my boyfriend." Saguru said, shaking his head as Kid and Akako raised their hands.

"And very nice enticement they are," Conan said, smiling up at is girlfriend.

"I've never worn shorts so small they could be classified as a pedophile's dream," Kid said, ducking the swat from Conan.

"Oi!" Conan said, pouting.

"I've never danced nearly nude to seduce a stalker and almost got raped on stage," Akako said.

"I wouldn't call it rape," Kid said, grinning in memory.

"Don't be ridiculous, Akako. I was rescuing him from bullets." Saguru said, nose in the air.

"Su-ure you were, and after you were checking me over for wounds." Kid said smugly.

"Is that when I woke up with Saguru's head between my legs?" Kaito asked, tilting his head curiously.

Saguru cleared his throat, embarrassed. "I've never been kidnapped."

Conan and Kaito raised their hands, Kaito frowning and rubbing his head in memory. "I can't do the splits," Conan said and shook his head as Kaito and Kid raised their hands.

Kid nipped at his boyfriend's lips before squirming out from between his brother and Akako, squeezing in next to Kaito and the witch, wrapping his arm around his other half. "I'm out of things that I've never done," he said, nuzzling Kaito's neck before turning off the DVD that had been stuck on the menu for the past half hour.

"Same here," Saguru said, absently petting Akako's hair. "I'm ready to crash in fact, I still have an early call with the gang unit tomorrow morning."

"Do you want us to head out then?" Akako asked, tilting her head up to look at Saguru through sleepy eyes, the constant petting of her hair making her sleepy.

"No need," Saguru said with a smile, before flicking the covers up over the five of them. "Just don't snore," he said, and was promptly buried in pillows.

\--

"Koizumi-san!"

Akako looked up from her book, standing as Ran approached the table they had agreed to meet at. "Mouri-san," she said with a bow before gesturing to the chair across from her.

Ran took the seat, setting her purse on the ground between her legs. "Thank you for coming, I was...unsure if you would attend."

"Understandable," Akako said, setting her book aside. "It's hard to decide what the other woman will do."

Ran had to smile at that, sipping her water. "I know this was sudden, but...I had to meet you."

"But, why? I don't understand why you would put yourself in such a position."

Ran smiled sadly, bitterly. "I love Shinichi, and I always will. It's his choice to be with you, but I have to do the best friend thing and check up on you."

Akako smiled, sipping her soda. "I think I could grow to like you, Mouri-san."

Ran laughed at that before giving a soft sigh, staring off into the distance, unsure where to go from here, now that Akako was right in front of her. She jumped slightly, as a warm hand touched her arm.

"Are you alright, Mouri-san?" Akako asked softly, feeding just the slightest touch of magic into the question in order to loosen some of Ran's walls, concerned by the depressed look on the other girl's face.

"It's just...lonely," Ran said softly, looking down at the table, unsure why she was telling Akako this, but unable to stop. "Before, I had Shinichi, and when he left, I had Conan. Er, Edogowa Conan, he's a young..."

"I am familiar with the boy," Akako interrupted.

"Oh?"

"Kiden and I both live with Hakuba Saguru, Conan in fact shares a room next to mine with his dog."

"H...how is he?"

Akako sighed, wondering just what to say to Ran, before deciding on the truth. "He's healing. It's been hard for him, loosing Haibara-chan, and then your family, now living with his brother. He's...adjusting to the differences, and he's smiling more now."

"Oh good," Ran said, relieved that her former charge was doing better then the limp, lost boy she remembered.

Akako smiled softly. "Would you like to see him sometime? I'm sure Saguru wouldn't mind, you could come for dinner or even a night, we're used to having guests all the time what with Nakamori-chan and some of Saguru's work associates who crash on the couch."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be an intrusion? I would love to see Conan..."

Akako smiled, taking Ran's hand. "It would be our honor, to have you over, Mouri-san. To be honest, we're a rather secular and isolated group, having...fresh blood if you will for the night would be a refreshing event." Akako thought for a moment before pulling a card from her purse, offering it to Ran. "In a week is a Kaitou Kid heist, we'll all be there, perhaps you can come and then join us at home."

"Alright," Ran said with a smile, staring at the address at the card. "It would be nice to see Hakuba-san again as well."

Akako smiled and sipped her drink.

\--

There was nothing better then kneeling before the person you love, staring up at them through lust lidded eyes, before your gaze focused the hard, thick length that they offered you, eager for your mouth to wrap around the flesh, worshiping it with your tongue, teeth and mouth, drawing sounds of pleasure and enjoyment from your lover's mouth.

Kid smiled as Kaito moaned above him, his hand stroking as he sucked hard on the flesh in his mouth, closing his eyes for a moment to better focus on the task at hand, which was of course, giving Kaito the most pleasure possible. He could feel Kaito's hands sliding into his hair and he opened his eyes, looking up at his lover, love shining in his eyes as he continued to work on Kaito, moaning softly as the other teen gently stroked Kid's cheeks, brushing his fingers down over Kid's neck before sliding them back up into his hair.

A beeping sound floated through Kid's pleasurable haze, distracting him for a moment before shaking it off, returning to the task he was engaged in, stroking Kaito's length. The beeping grew louder, followed shortly by a pain in Kid's head. He blinked, staring at the bright sunlight pouring through the windows. Groaning, he rolled over in the bed, grumpy that even n his dreams, he was denied his angel.

His angel who was currently laying across the room in another futon, snickering.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kaito asked innocently, rising from his bed, yawning. He stretched his arms over his head, short bed shirt rising up, baring his thighs to Kid's view, before the thin cotton fell back down.

"I was up until something smacked me upside the head," Kid muttered, fishing around in his bed for th stuffed animal he knew he'd find, curling up with the small brown dog Kaito had thrown at him to wake him up. "You look as if you had a few enjoyable moments of sleep yourself," Kid said with a smirk, eying Kaito's body.

Kaito blushed beautifully, tugging down his shirt. "Shut up, not my fault you're loud."

Kid laughed, shifting to he could better view Kaito. "So my dreams excited you? And here I thought only dreams of Saguru-chan covered in chocolate could do that."

"I...you...shower." Kaito nodded. "Shower good, you shut up."

Kid laughed harder, eyes dancing with mirth. "Go take your shower, angel mine." he said, watching Kaito head for the door. He suddenly reached out, stopping just short of Kaito's wrist, curling his hand into a fist for a moment, before sighing and laying back down, remembering just in time, Kaito's nervousness with the thief touching him.

Kaito watched Kid for a moment, before letting out a breath, running a hand through his bed mussed hair before turning and walking back into the bedroom, crawling into Kid's bed, staring at his twin. "Why me?" he whispered, brushing his fingers oh so lightly across Kid's cheek.

"Why not?" Kid countered, his own fingers gently brushing Kaito's skin before taking a breath and leaning in, kissing his twin.

Kaito's eyes fluttered closed, kissing Kid back, giving into the desire that had been nagging at him. He buried his fingers in the wild brown strands of hair that so closely matched his own, hissing softly as Kid pressed their bodies together, the thin cotton of his nightshirt providing little protection against the feel of Kid's body against his.

Kid smiled at the sounds he could draw out of Kaito, each one driving him insane, pushing him to find more, to make Kaito moan louder. His hands slid down, gently caressing Kaito's thighs, sliding his hands up under the nightshirt, groaning deeply as his fingers slid over smooth, bare skin. Kid loved Kaito's quiet sexuality, the thin covering, hiding a bare body underneath, giving only glimpses of the flesh he now held in his hands.

Kaito whimpered as Kid's hands caressed him, the thief's long finger brushing over the curves of his ass, pressing Kaito even tighter against the body against his. He whimpered into the kiss, his tongue curling over Kid's as he shifted his hips, a smirk curling on his lips as Kid whimpered, body shuddering for a moment before Kid pressed back, rolling his hips.

Kid pulled away from the kiss, rolling Kaito onto his back, staring down into his twins face, brushing his thumb tenderly, reverently across Kaito's cheek before leaning in for a small, sweet kiss as he pressed their bodies together again, pushing and rubbing against Kaito, hands sliding up the nightshirt to bare Kaito's chest, mouth licking and sucking it's way down across Kaito's neck, before moving down to Kaito's chest, groaning deeply as he mouthed at the skin above Kaito's heart.

Kaito groaned, staring at the ceiling above them, pleasure coursing through his body with each move Kid made against him, his hands clenching on Kid's shoulder as the thief bit him, before lapping at the mark. Kaito's eyes closed for a moment, before he opened them and rolled the pair back over so that he was on top, smiling down at Kid as he sat, straddling the thief's hips. He drew up one of Kid's hands, sucking gently on the tip of the thief's index finger as he rolled his hips against Kid's, giggling as the thief gasped in surprise.

He rolled his hips again, building to a fair pace of movement against his twin, before reaching down and grasping Kid, holding him in a tight circle of fingers, stroking. Kid gave a whimpering gasp, his eyes closing tightly before he opened them again, eager to watch his wanton little lover, nails digging into Kaito's hips as his pleasure rose with each stroke until he was exploding, crying out loudly.

\--

_The five-headed god has packed for his month in Izumo, and will leave Mac Iain to tend to his prizes, and live in this misnamed village._

_\--_

It had taken Kiden longer then expected, to finish preparations for the night's heist, but after all was said and done, he couldn't help but smile as he looked at his assembled...tricks, pride filling him. Yes he was probably going to be killed by his brother and lover for this, but it was something fun...something to entertain the crowd already screaming on the streets. Something so stupid...so silly, that he had to do it.

Plus it helped that it _would_ aggravate the two detectives he shared his life with.

"Alright, troops, time to head out. Are we ready?" Nodding at the response he got, Kiden headed for the location from which he was to orchestrate everything, a street light above the scene. His 'troops' wondered off to their locations, each looking as cute and adorable as possible, thus minimizing the chance of anyone but soft hearted girls paying attention to them.

As Nakamori started to count down, and Saguru started looking more nervous, glancing at the shadows around the museum for men (and women) in black, Kiden raised his arm, and gave a short, sharp whistle.

Fifty doves took to the air, circling around the scene for a moment before darting down, dive bombing the Task Force, driving them back from the display case before rising into the air again, circling around and repeating the diving technique to make more room.

Saguru raised his hands over his head, trying to keep the annoying white menaces from pecking at his hair, amused in-spike of himself, at the small vests the birds were wearing. Even Kiden it appeared, wasn't so deranged to let his birds loose without protection from the organization.

As the birds gave a third dive, Kiden gave another whistled, this one slightly longer. A bark answered his call and Jack suddenly ran in, sliding across the slick floor, knocking into the display case and knocking it over. Jack barked again, covering a clicking sound Kid made.

Nakamori and Conan both dived for the gem, only to be beaten to it by a small white kitten, who daintily picked up the necklace in her mouth before taking off at a run, forcing the pair to chase her. They had managed to get the kitten cornered when the necklace suddenly went flying between their legs.

The pair turned, just in time to hear a familiar cry, followed by the beating of wings. Saguru turned from gaining control of Jack, in time to see, much to his horrified shock, Watson swoop down and grab the necklace in her beak, taking to the air. Kiden held out a gloved arm, his other hand open to receive the necklace as Watson landed on his arm, dropping the gem in exchange for the fresh mice meat Kiden threw for her.

As Saguru turned a unique purple colour, Conan looked around for the other animals, only to find them vanishing quicker then the eye could follow, Jack and the kitten disappearing into the crowd, sheltered by fan girls who cooed over them, the doves resting on various buildings, easily escaping the few Task Force members trying to grab them.

And Watson had returned to Kiden's side, this time resting on the thief's shoulder as she enjoyed her treat.

"I thank you, for this lovely gift," Kiden called, smiling down at the cops and crowd, one cheering him on, one cursing quite loudly. "I'm sorry I couldn't greet you myself, but sadly I was charged with walking the dog tonight." He raised his fingers to whistle, intending to give the last signal to the animals to head back to the car, when a shot rang out. Watson screamed, taking to the air as her perch fell backwards off the lamp.

Saguru ran forward, almost as if he could catch Kiden's falling body, stopping short when said body vanished in a puff of smoke.

\--

Kiden groaned, leaning heavily on Kaito, wincing as the magician put a compress against the large bruise on his chest. "Fuck that hurts," he murmured, eyes closing slightly as the pain pills started kicking in.

The small white kitten gave her master a look, before batting at a cotton ball. She took offense to the ball's rolling and started bouncing on it, causing Kiden to smile, reaching out to brush a finger against the kitten's back.

"It's your own fault," Saguru said from the doorway, Watson adding her own two cents from Saguru's shoulder. "Whatever possessed you to pull a heist, and _stand on top of a bloody light poll_?!"

"Better they shoot at me then anyone close to me," Kiden murmured, giving the kitten a scratch under the cheek.

Saguru shook his head, before taking a seat at the end of the bed, reaching out for the kitten, allowing her to sniff his fingers. "I'm not even going to ask how you trained Watson, but I politely request you leave my bird alone."

Kiden snickered, leaning more on Kaito. "Gladly, she bites."

Saguru had to smile at that, reaching a hand up to gently stroke Watson's head. "Hopefully she bit hard." Saguru said with a smirk. He turned his attention back to the kitten, who was gnawing on his finger tips. "And what about this one?"

"Charcoal? I thought she'd make a nice gift for Akako," Kiden said sleepily, eyes shutting fully. "They're both insane." he whispered, falling asleep in Kaito's arms.

Saguru shook his head, fondly smiling at Kiden before brushing the thief's hair from his face, kissing him softly before giving Kaito a kiss. "Take care of him?"

Kaito nodded, gently combing his fingers through Kiden's hair. "Always,"


	5. Sex and Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

" _Every oak tree started out as a couple of nuts who decided to stand their ground." - Unknown_

"Missed!" Kid called merrily as he bounced away from his companion, landing in a crouch before pushing himself up into a back flip as his opponent came after him again.

"Well if you stopped bouncing around," Kaito called, lashing a kick at Kid's legs, only to end up flipping back himself as Kid retaliated, trying to catch Kaito's leg. He landed on his feet, kicking out again, crying out as this time he was caught and sent flying.

"You're both bouncing around," Akako said, adjusting the straps of her tank top before ducking as Saguru launched an apple at her. She drew a symbol in he air and the apple exploded before it hit Conan who was waiting to catch it.

"You're getting slow, Akako, that should have been destroyed before it came near you."

"I know, bossy." Akako said, flexing her fingers. She promptly screamed as Hakuba leveled the air gun they had been using in exchange for a more lethal weapon. She shouted out a word, ducking just in case, as Saguru fired. The small round paint pellet hit her shield and bounced back, smacking Saguru in the arm.

"Better," Saguru said, wincing as he rubbed his arm.

"Fear of ruining my top does that." She muttered, making a sign against her thigh. Saguru went flying back into the padded walls of the gymnasium, groaning as he flipped himself unsteadily to his feet. Akako grinned, raising her hand, energy cackling around it as Akako tapped into the electrical field of the house. "Ready for a real fight, detective?"

Saguru laughed, before raising his gun. "Bring it on, witch."

"Oh come on, Kid, you cannot seriously expect to do that with the BO targeting you."

Kid looked at his other half from where he was hanging upside down, eating an apple. "Why not?"

"Probably because they would shoot you, you're supposed to be taking this seriously."

"I am," Kid said, flipping back to his feet. "I'm just bored. It's the same routine fighting you, you duck, I weave, and we both are equally matched. It's no challenge."

Kaito sighed, moving closer, gently brushing his fingers over Kid's cheek. "I know, but this is important."

"And I know that, but it's not helping either of us when we have the same talents, angel mine." Kid said softly, taking Kaito's hand.

"Would you rather fight Saguru or Akako?"

"Will you mind?"

"Nah, I want to take on the pipsqueak anyway." Kaito chanced a kiss to Kid's cheek before moving across the gym and scooping up Conan as he dodged an energy ball from Akako.

Kid flipped between the pair, deflecting the paint ball into the wall with a piece of cloth he pulled from his waistband, before bouncing over to Saguru, kissing him. "My turn, lover boy."

Saguru raised an eyebrow and kissed Kid, before sweeping his legs out from under him. "As you wish, lover." he said with a grin.

\---

"I love you."

Saguru looked up from his paperwork to find Kaito leaning against the open doorway, a dripping spoon in hand. "I love you too," he said, smiling slightly.

Kaito smiled back and turned on his heel, heading for the kitchen again, mission completed. Saguru watched him go before returning to his own work, smile still gracing his lips as he read profiles of grisly murder scenes.

\--

"So, you're really leaving?" Kaito asked, sitting on Aoko's bed, holding the Cabbage Patch Doll her father had brought her back from a conference in the United States when they were children.

Aoko put down the underwear she had been folding, looking at Kaito. She gave a sad smile, watching a he clutched at the brown-haired doll, as if it would shield him from her leaving the next day. "I really am." She said, sitting down next to him, prying one of his hands off the doll and taking it in her hands instead."

"We haven't been separated since we were five," Kaito whispered, squeezing her hand tightly, finally looking up at her. "We even took gymnastics together."

"You mean you snuck into the class in tights and a leotard," She corrected, squeezing his hand back just as hard. "I'm scared," she whispered after a moment, resting her head on his shoulder. "I want you there with me."

Kaito rested his head on hers, not saying anything, despite his desire to be there with her, helping her, guiding her along. It had always been his job, to be there with her, to protect her and help her, but now Aoko was grown up, and it was her time to stand on her own, to fly with her own wings, not his. He kissed her cheek softly, brushing his finger over the wet tracks. "You'll do fine, ma cherie." he whispered, kissing her again.

Aoko sniffed, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her shirt. "How do you know?" she asked, lifting her head to look up at him, tears still glistening in her eyes, making them seem bluer then they really were.

Kaito smiled and brushed the new tears away, resting his forehead against hers. "Because you are Nakamori Aoko, the brightest, most beautiful, most intelligent woman I know, and you could do nothing but."

Aoko sniffed, before tilting her head up, kissing Kaito softly. Kaito blinked over her shoulder for a moment, before his hand came up, resting against her cheek, his eyes closing as he returned the kiss. Aoko's mouth parted after a moment, her tongue slipping out to slide over Kaito's lips. Kaito smiled in-spite of himself, his mouth opening to allow her entrance, one hand sliding down to her waist as their tongues met, gently massaging the skin he found.

Aoko's arms encircled his neck, and Kaito nudged just slightly, pushing her back against the bed, his body resting over hers, held up by his arms as he kissed her. They broke apart for a moment, staring at each other, thousands of things running through their minds, from their pasts, to their futures, to this moment now.

"Please," Aoko whispered, eyes pleading with him, begging. "Please let me have this one moment, if we have no other."

Kaito nodded after a moment, kissing her again, the hand on her waist sliding up, pushing her shirt up with it, caressing the warm skin he found. The sensation of soft, feminine skin, with all the right curves, dips and planes heightened his excitement, after so long with male lovers. He pulled away from her lips to pull her shirt over her head, kissing her softly, smiling at her gently as he sat back to pull his own shirt off.

Aoko sat up, staring hungrily at the shoulders, chest and stomach she had seen many times before, but never had leave to touch, before giving Kaito a copy of his own wicked smirk, leaning in and running her tongue from his Adam's apple to his navel and back up again, tasting the salty flesh, wondering at how different it was from Akako's taste. Her hands trailed across his body, memorizing the hard muscles as they shifted and flexed under her hands, before taking a chance and gently biting at his nipple, smirk growing as he growled above her.

She traced a scar along his chest with her tongue, remembering how he got it, falling out of a tree while trying to rescue her kite. Another scar crossed his arm near-by, and she mouthed that one to, before placing a hand over it, looking up at him. "Red Tear," she whispered, tracing the scar. "Snake shot you."

Kaito nodded, taking her hand away from the wound and kissing it. "Don't think upon it," he whispered, kissing her again, laying her back against the bed. He moved back a bit, sucking at her neck as his hand trailed down to her bra, tracing a finger across the mounds of her breasts before reaching down for the latch that held the garment together, talented fingers snapping it with ease, pushing it open so he could cup one of her breasts, brushing this thumb over the hardening nipple.

She groaned softly, and shifted, moving one hand back behind her head, the other resting under his, on her stomach, the action putting her breasts on display for him. "You're good at this," she said, smiling.

Kaito grinned back at her, kissing her nose. "Practice does make perfect," he said, before kissing his way down, across her breasts to a nipple, gently taking it into his mouth, sucking softly, his hand sliding up to the other breast, gently caressing the nipple in time with his sucking, making her groan.

\--

"Might I ask why you two are staring at me?" Saguru said, not looking up from his paperwork as he made a note on the latest bank robbery tied to the Black Org's members (or as tied to it as they could get). He set the paper aside before finally looking up at the two officers in the doorway.

"Er..." the younger one looked at the other before glancing back at Saguru. "Sorry, but...there's someone downstairs who wants to see you."

Saguru blinked, before standing, buttoning his jacket. "Downstairs where?"

"Holding."

That caused Saguru to blink again, as he tried to figure out who could have been arrested that would want to see him. "Thank you," he said, before moving past the pair, ignoring the fact they burst into snickers the second he was out of sight.

He took the elevator down to the holding cells and interrogation, showing his ID to the guard before stepping into the main booking area, scanning the various officers and criminals, his eyes resting on a blond on the other side of the room.

The girl was wrapping a pigtail around her finger, looking bored as the officer across from her asked her questions, which she ignored. Brown eyes raised and locked onto Saguru before the woman burst from her seat, waving, her short, shot skirt flying up and flashing everyone glimpses of her underwear. "Saguru-chan!"

Saguru winced, rubbing the bridge of his nose before crossing the room, ignoring the stares. " _What_ are you doing here?"

The girl pouted, sitting down again and crossing one leg over the other, not bothering to pull down her skirt as her garters showed. "I came to take you to dinner," she said, blinking at him, a small, barely noticeable smirk on her lips before she glared at the officer next to her. "I was _innocently_ standing out front, asking if someone could get you, when _he_ arrested me."

The officer rolled his eyes, turning to look at Saguru. "She was hitting on every officer that passed, making them...uncomfortable."

Saguru could feel a headache growing in the center of his forehead. He rubbed the bridge of his nose again, looking at the officer. "What is she charged with."

"Nothing yet, though she's being held on suspicion of prostitution."

Saguru fought back the urge to smack his head, giving the girl a glare who grinned un-repetently. "Can you release her, please. She's not a prostitute. An annoying pain in my ass, yes, but not a whore."

"So sweet," the girl cooed, giggling.

The officer stroked his chin, looking back and forth between the pair before shrugging. "Don't see why not, we don't _really_ have any evidence to charge her, annoying people isn't a crime...yet."

Saguru grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her none too gently from the chair. "Thank you, Yagami, I owe you a dinner."

"Better be a good one," the officer said, smirking as the girl draped herself over Saguru as the pair talked. "Watch your back, Saguru-kun, your boyfriend might get jealous."

The girl giggled while Saguru nodded and bowed to the officer (a bit difficult with the girl across his back), before dragging her from the room and outside. The girl swung her arms as she turned to walk backwards, watching Saguru.

Saguru rubbed his forehead, not paying attention to the blond, too busy searching his pockets for aspirin. Which is why, he didn't notice as the girl got a wicked smirk across her lips, suddenly man handling Saguru into an alley way, pressing the man against the wall, her bod pressed tightly against his.

"Missed you," she purred, mouth parting to lick a line up Saguru's neck.

Saguru tilted away from the girl, looking un-amused. "So you got yourself arrested in order to see me?"

"Hey, getting arrested was _not_ part of my plan. But I will admit, it worked nicely to distract you from whatever you were doing."

"Why are you here, Kidoko?"

"I told you, I missed you..."

"Translation, you got bored and horny." Saguru sighed, slumping a bit against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know I don't like girls."

The girl nodded, giggling. "Too many squishy parts." she teased, wrapping her arms around Saguru's neck, pressing her breasts up against his arms, making sure a hand got a full grope. "Squish, squish," she teased, before Saguru shoved her away.

"You're such a bitch."

"Mm, I do try." she said, before pressing back up against Saguru, leaning up to his ear. "You might not like girls, but I know for a fact, you can't resist a boy in a skirt," she purred against his ear, drawing the lobe into her mouth.

Saguru groaned as images filled his head, mixing with the jolts of pleasure shooting from the sensitive flesh. "Tease," he growled softly, before tilting her head up, kissing her.

The girl smiled, kissing Saguru back, holding him tightly, ignoring the fact any passer-by's could easily look into the alley and see them, including Saguru's co-workers.

\--

"Why didn't you ever love me?" Aoko asked as she lay against Kaito, her head resting on his shoulder as she drew random patterns through the sweat on Kaito's stomach.

Kaito blinked, looking down at her, before tilting her head up, kissing her softly. "I did, Aoko." he said, brushing his fingers through her bangs. He sighed, resting his cheek against her head. "I feel in love with you when we were fourteen," he murmured, his hand sliding down to rub the skin of her arm and shoulder.

"Then why..."

"Kid." he answered, kissing her softly. "Before that I was too chicken, and then...I was too consumed by what I had to do." He gave her a squeeze. "But I never stopped loving you, it...relieved me, after a while, that I never made a move. You were safer without me. They couldn't target you, if you were safe, so I pulled away."

"And pulled yourself into Saguru's arms," she murmured, kissing him again. She sighed, snuggling closer to him. "I don't want to go," she whispered.

"Yes you do," Kaito said as he kissed the top of her head. "And you know it. I'll still be here, Aoko, when you return."

She smiled, yawning as she gave him a hug, curling more into his body, intending to take advantage of this one last moment to hold him tightly.

Kaito held her just as close, his own eyes closing as he rested his head against hers again, enjoying the closeness between them.

\--

Akako looked up as her white kitten was placed in front of her, almost on her spell book she had been reading. She pulled Charcoal off the table and into her arms, blinking at the still dripping Kid who was now leaning over to give Saguru a kiss on the cheek.

"Keep her away from me," Kid said when he saw Akako looking at him. "It was bad enough when she decided to come take a piss with me, but she followed me all the way into the shower and wouldn't leave."

Charcoal meowed at that, raising a wet paw to clean it, curled happily against Akako's breasts. Conan snickered, leaning over a bit to pet the kitten, ignoring Jack's bark as Conan leaned on the dog's head accidentally.

"It's not my fault you're irresistible to man and cat," Akako teased, passing the wet kitten over to Conan before returning to her spell book, removing the dove that had gotten away from Kaito from her plate.

Charcoal watched the dove as the bird flapped it's wings, before wobbling it's way over to Conan's plate, stealing a few pieces of rice from his bowl. Charcoal shifted, tail twitching, before suddenly leaping from Conan's arms, tackling the bird.

"No!" Kaito yelled, standing and sending his chair flying as he lunged for the cat and bird.

Kid went around the table to get Charcoal, only to trip over Jack who came running the other direction. Conan lunged for Charcoal, the kitten squirming and escaping, leaping on the bird again, trying to get a bite.

There was a cry, and Watson swooped in through the window from her hunt, dropping a dead mouse on the table, the body bouncing off Charcoal's head to land on Akako's spell book. Watson gave a small circle, flying back out of the kitchen and into the dining room, swooping and picking up Charcoal in her talon's as she was trained by Kid before, dropping the squirming and slightly bloody kitten in Kid's arms.

Kid yelped as small claws attached to his flesh, Charcoal clinging to the thief for dear life, spitting and hissing at the large bird. Watson landed on the table, walking a bit awkwardly until she managed to get onto Saguru's arm, the detective hissing as the talon's dug into his skin.

'Shush, Jack!" Conan called out, trying to quiet the barking dog as Kaito gingerly picked up his dove, petting her, trying to find out where she was injured.

Kid moved to help Kaito, only to have his other half back up violently, glaring at him. "Not while that demon is with you!" he yelled, gesturing to Charcoal, still clinging to Kid's chest, before dashing upstairs to go nurse his poor bird.

Kid sighed, pulling Charcoal free of his flesh, petting her absently as he watched the doorway where Kaito had disappeared. Saguru got Watson back into her indoor room, returning to take Charcoal and get the kitten bandaged from Watson's talons. Akako pulled Kid into a chair, cleaning and bandaging his chest as Conan got Jack to quiet down and focus on his bone rather then everything else.

It only took a while for everyone to get things settled and back to the table for dinner, or at least, what was left of dinner. Saguru caught Kid's wrist before the thief could sit at the table, leaning in to kiss his lover's temple. "I love you," he whispered.

Kid smiled at Saguru and moved past him, taking a seat next to Kaito.

\--

Saguru stretched his arms over his head, yawning as he headed to the gym to warm up with the jumping bean twins before heading to work. He rolled his shoulder, working out a kink from sleeping on it oddly, his yawning covering the sounds coming from the gym, which lead to Saguru running into the door when he actually caught sight of what was going on.

Kid was on his knees in front of Kaito, one hand holding down Kaito's work out shorts, the other wrapped around an object, sliding it in and out of Kid's lips. Kaito was leaning heavily against the wall, his hands buried into Kid's hair, groaning deeply as Kid made a move couldn't see, his head falling back, almost smacking the wall.

Saguru stared, rather open mouthed, the shock of the un-expected sight shutting down his thinking process and leaving him to watch his lovers. He swallowed against the desire and the question of 'What the _fuck_?!" in his throat, leaning against the door as Kaito gave a heavy, mewling groan, the sound sending shocks of arousal soaring through him.

Kid smirked up at his twin, licking his lips as he slid up Kaito's body, wrapping his arms around the brunette, leaning in for a deep kiss. "Love you," he murmured.

Kaito smiled sleepily, nuzzling Kid's neck. "Love you too," he murmured back, wavering slightly as Kid got him dressed again.

Saguru turned, moving on auto-pilot back towards the living room, still looking rather out of it. Conan looked up from the book he had been reading, frowning as his friend shuffled through the room without really seeing anything, bumping into walls and almost tripping over Jack.

"Are you alright, Saguru?" He asked, setting his book down and wincing as Saguru stumbled into the end table near the entry way of the parlor.

"Yes, quite alright," Saguru mumbled, before promptly sitting down, missing the chair by a good foot.

Conan sighed and stood, grabbing Jack's leash. "Come on, up," he said, clipping the leash onto the German Shepard's collar before trying to force Saguru to his feet. "Akako! Saguru and I are going for a walk!" Conan yelled, receiving something vaugly resembling a reply from the depths of the house, before pushing the other detective ahead of him out of the house.

The pair walked in silence for a while, the only sound being the occasional grunt from Conan as Jack tried to walk the smaller detective instead of the other way around. The silence lasted for three blocks, before Conan jerked Jack to a halt, looking up at Saguru. "So, mind telling me what has you so distracted?"

Saguru sighed, running a hand through his hair, leaning against the park fence next to them. "I sort of...I walked in on..." Saguru growled in frustration, stumbling over his words as he tried to put the scene he had witnessed into words without re-living it in his brain, still finding the moment too shocking and arousing.

Not that he got _why_ it shocked him, considering the participants, it could have seemed almost destined.

"I walked in on Kid doing something to Kaito I'd rather not think about." Saguru said finally, running a hand through his hair, trying to distract his brain from the memories.

"Is Kaito alright?" Conan asked, slightly worried. While he trusted his brother most of the time not to harm someone, especially if that someone was Kaito, there were moments when Conan had a bit of fear for those around Kid. He wasn't the most stable of their little family after all.

Saguru snorted, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. "Things I'd rather not think about' translates to 'things straight from a gay porn magazine'," he muttered.

"Oh," Conan said, before flushing brightly as his own imaginative brain was bombarded with images of what could have happened. " _Oh._ ...Wow."

Saguru raised an eyebrow, blinking down at the smaller detective who was now leaning against the fence next to him. "Wow?" he questioned, a bit of a smirk curling over his lips.

Conan pouted, giving Saguru a shove. "What? A boy can't have pretty mental images? I'm _seventeen_ , despite what my records and hormones may say." He was silent for a moment, tilting his head up to watch the sunlight dappling through the trees from the park behind them. "This makes things more interesting for you, doesn't it?"

"Pardon?"

"Well..." Conan said, finding the side walk fascinating. "If your two boyfriends, whom you are in a sexual relationship with, are getting...er...comfortable with each other to this extent...you may not need to keep two separate bedrooms...or listen to them argue over whose spending more time with you."

Saguru was staring at Conan, his mouth oh so elegantly somewhere around his feet, eyes wide with a slight choking sound escaping him.

Conan put his hands behind their head, trying not to smirk at the expression. "You'll need a bigger bed of course. And not that I'm over-thinking this or anything, though I probably am, but you might be getting more time to rest and some more...uh, vigorous exercise now."

Saguru made another choking sound, sputtering and Conan crossed his arms over his chest, giving Saguru a level look.

"If you tell me you've never harbored fantasies about having both at the same time, I won't believe you."

"You're having way too much fun thinking about this, Conan-kun." Saguru said, finally recovering his voice, wondering just where Conan was coming up with this...true or not.

Conan snorted. "Honestly...I've been waiting for this for a while. Kiden and Kaito have been all but waltzing around each other, not to mention are never far from each other, plus all the touching and whispering, so on and so forth. _Not_ that I've changed my vote, I still prefer Kaito over my brother, but honestly...it was coming a long time ago."

"But they're twins...kinda..." Saguru mumbled, scratching his head, a bit un-sure of the protocol when it came to arranging a ménage à trois between two nearly identical partners.

"That's their problem," Conan said with a shrug. "You've already been dating 'sorta twins' for a while now, it's not that far different to be three instead of two. It shouldn't be that big of a step for you."

"You're so kind," Saguru said, a sarcastic edge to his voice.

Conan smirked up at his best friend. "You wouldn't listen to 'kind'. Under all your eloquence and your extensive vocabulary...you're as blunt as Heiji."

"Hey!" Saguru said and took a swipe at the grade schooler who was dancing out of reach.

"Saguru-kun, Conan-kun?"

The pair turned, glancing at the Inspector who was leaning over the park fence. "Inspector Maguire," Conan said, a bit shocked to see the man just standing there. "What are you doing out this way?"

Maguire gestured over his shoulder. "Murder down on the hiking path, you boys want to take a look and see what your eyes can spot?"

The pair looked at each other before shrugging, climbing over the fence to join Maguire and the homicide team.

\--

It was usually when you were least expecting it, that all hell broke loose.

Kaito and Kid were attempting to decorate the large tree that took up nearly half the parlor, while Saguru and Akako struggled with un-tangling the lights that were to go around the fireplace. Conan had been removed from light duty when he was caught attempting to use his sneakers to punt the strands into the next time zone.

Instead, he turned on the television, just as the doorbell rang, followed by the house phone. Kaito went fr the door, while Saguru went to answer the phone. Akako's cellphone started ringing and she vanished into the kitchen to answer it. Kaito stared at the woman on his doorstep, taking in her cut, bleeding, bruised appearance before gathering Aoko into his arms, holding her tightly, murmuring soft questions in her ears.

"Dad was attacked at home."

"Baaya, calm down, what do you mean he was shot?"

"Issac, the house can't be on fire."

"Kaito...the news..."

"Some men just broke in, I was...they had guns."

"Is he alright...surgery? Where exactly was he shot?"

"But mum's books...the ritual equipment...our history..."

"Aoko's plane..."

"They were trying to kill him."

"No, it's alright, I'll get there as soon as I can, have you called mum?"

"It's all gone?"

"Kaito! Aoko's plane exploded!"

"Kaito, it was Jii, your mother's been kidnapped."

Activity halted as the group turned to look at Kid who was standing in the hallway, staring at his other half, holding Kaito's cellphone. "Two men took her just a few moments ago."

_"And that's it, for the eleven o'clock news, we hope you and your family have a warm and safe Christmas Eve."_


	6. Bloody Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race is on to rescue Mika, while Ginzo finds out just who is behind the monocle, and the BO has an offer Kiden really can't refuse.

_Wake up, it's Christmas mourn_  
Those loved has long since gone  
The stockings are hung but who cares  
Preserved for those no longer there  
Six feet beneath me sleep 

_-Red water (Type o Negative)_

"At noon, there was an attack on French Air flight 45247, the plane exploded before leaving the runway, all on board perished." An officer read from his notes, accepting the coffee from the tray Akako was floating into the room.

"At noon, a bomb destroyed the living quarters and offices of one, Mouri Kogoro. The offices at the time were deserted, and the fire was put out before it reached the coffee shop below." Another officer said, talking over Conan's question about Ran before smiling at the young boy. "Both members of the Mouri family are currently staying at the home of Suzuki Sonoko."

Conan relaxed into Kid's embrace, intending to call Ran the moment he could. He smiled as Kid ruffled his hair, turning his attention to the next officer to make a report.

"At noon today, the former residence of Koizumi Akako, now a museum on witchcraft was burnt, the fire spread out of control before it could be contained, destroying the house and the part of the grounds. Everything inside was lost, though the curator and Koizumi-san's manservant were able to escape to safety."

"At noon today, the Metropolitan Chief of Police was shot as he was leaving a conference in Kyoto. He, along with his junior assistant are currently in the hospital in stable condition. Hakuba-san had surgery half an hour ago and is predicted to recover nicely."

Saguru sunk against the cushions of the chair he was in, relief coursing through him. He smiled as Kaito slid their hands together, squeezing gently.

"At noon today, Inspector Nakamori's home was broken into by two armed men. They attacked Inspector Nakamori and his daughter, but were beaten back as, according to reports given by the Inspector and Nakamori-chan, they were not expecting Nakamori-chan to be there."

Ginzo smiled at his daughter, pulling her close to him, being careful of her arm that was still in a great deal of pain. Aoko smiled at her father, resting her head against his chest, holding him around the waist.

"At noon today," the last officer said softly, not really wanting to give his report. "Three armed men broke into the residence of Konosuke Jii and Kuroba Mika, holding Konosuke-san at gunpoint as they kidnapped Kuroba Mika, leaving in a black car, license plate L5652N. At this time, no information is known about the whereabouts of Kuroba Mika."

Kaito hung his head, leaning against Saguru as the detective ran his fingers through the brown spikes of Kaito's hair. "I...Is there _anything_ yet?"

The officer shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kaito-kun. That's all we know so far, but all calls to the investigators have been re-routed here at Hakuba-san's insistence. The second we know anything, you'll know it."

Kaito nodded before jumping as the phone rang. All the officers in the room started scrambling, some grabbing headphones, some starting to type away at computers, while others gathered around Nakamori whose cellphone had rang.

"Put it on speaker phone," Saguru requested, grabbing a notepad and pen from the table, reading to take notes.

Nakamori nodded and hit the speaker phone button as he answered. "Nakamori Ginzo,"

"Ah, Mr. Nakamori," an American accented voice floated over the line. "A pleasure to speak with you, though I was intending to call Mr. Hakuba."

"I'm here, Mathew." Saguru said, ignoring the look his superior shot him.

"You are as good as they say, then again, I'm not exactly a shadow." Rum said, and you could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Is poor little Kaito there?"

Kaito's hand tightened on Saguru's thigh, staring at the phone as if he could see through the line, to see the man on the other end. "I am," he said softly, leaning against Saguru a bit as the blond wrapped an arm around him.

"Kaito?" This time is was a woman's voice, weak and rough.

"Mom?" Kaito whispered, almost lunging at Nakamori as he snatched the phone. "Mom?!"

"Hey," she said, and Kaito clutched the phone tighter. "I'm fine, before you ask. I've been treated quite well for being in the company of a psychotic serial killer."

"MOM!"

"Relax, honey, he left for a moment to go get something in the other room. Honey, I need you to write this down, 58642d3832 .fdw5, got it?"

Saguru nodded to Kaito and Kaito turned his attention back to the phone. "I have it, but what..."

"Don't worry about ti right now, just keep a hold of that message, promise me."

"I promise, mom, but are you..."

"I'm sorry, your mother can't continue her conversation right now, maybe later. Now I have a message that I know you can deliver. At five pm tonight, that's in two hours, I will be waiting at 2-10-1 Yurakujo, Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo for Kaitou Kid. If he does not appear by 5:30, I will hand your mother's corpse over to the police."

The phone went dead, and everyone stared at each other, before Kaito suddenly threw the phone against the wall, watching it shatter. Saguru pulled Kaito into his arms, rubbing his back as Nakamori started to converse with the other officers.

"So we have a meeting, and his only request, and no fucking way to fulfill it." Nakamori yelled, turning away from the group, running his good hand through his hair. " _If_ we even _wanted_ to get Kid involved in this, we have no way of contacting him. It's not like we can shine a giant light into the fucking sky to call him."

Kiden looked up at Kaito, who looked at Saguru. Saguru shook his head, then shook it more violently as Kaito's look changed to one of pleading. Nakamori looked between the three before standing. "Something is going on here, and I want to know what it is." He said, moving closer to Kaito and Saguru. "This isn't a joke anymore, people's _lives_ are at stake now, your _mother's_ life is at stake."

Kaito gave Saguru a final look, before running a hand through his hair. "Follow me," he said softly, leaving the room, not looking back behind him.

Nakamori took a look at Saguru, promising they would talk later, before following Kaito out of the room and into Saguru's study.

Saguru sighed, collapsing back into his seat, massaging his head. Kiden set Conan down, crossing over to his lover and curling up in Saguru's lap, resting his head on the blond's shoulder. "He'll be alright," Kid whispered softly, kissing Saguru's jaw.

"He could lose everything tonight," Saguru said, taking Kid's hand. "Nakamori was the one thing that scared him as much as the Black Organization."

"I am aware," Kiden said, smiling before kissing Saguru again. "He'll be fine, I trust Ginzo."

"I don't," Saguru said softly, resting his head against Kiden's.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Kiden checked on Ginzo and Kaito. He had to smile, looking at the pair on Saguru's sofa, the feeling of peace rolling off of them almost visible. Kaito was curled up Ginzo's lap, half asleep, tears still staining his face. The older man was loosely holding the teen he had come to think of as his own son, his head bowed against Kaito's, still trying to process all that the teen had told him. Ginzo looked up as Kiden entered, nodding to the seat across from the sofa.

Kiden took the offered seat, drawing his legs up to his chest, glancing at his other half before looking up at Ginzo again. "How much did he tell you?"

"Everything," Ginzo said softly, rubbing Kaito's back. "From Kid to...you."

Kiden nodded, chewing on a thumbnail for a moment before straightening out. "So now you know how to contact me," Kid said, tilting his head. "Do you want to?"

"Not really, but what choice do I have? Mika one of my closest and dearest friends, since Kaito and Aoko were five years old, I would do anything, to get her back, even making a deal with the devil."

Kid smiled, swallowing his laughter. "I'm not the devil, Nakamori-san, despite what the papers claim."

Ginzo had to laugh at that, a harsh bark of a sound. He studied the teen across from him, so like the one he held in his arms, and still so different. He had noticed the similarities before, of course. But, like everyone else, he had simply accepted it as part of their family. After all, their small cousin, Edogowa-kun looked and acted quite a bit like the other two as well.

"What are your plans?" Ginzo asked, still rubbing Kaito's back.

"I will meet with Rum, as requested. "I'm assuming you and your men will be there as well?"

"Of course, my men are already setting up at the meeting place, it's a tourist information center."

Kiden nodded, running his hands through his hair. "Makes sense for an American to choose. It'll take me some time to prepare, I have no idea what he wants from me...well, except to kill me."

"You're not..."

"No, I'm not willing to die, I still have a job to do. If you'll excuse me, I need to plan."

Ginzo nodded, turning his attention back to the sleeping teen in his arms, wondering what to do now. He sighed, gently setting Kaito next to him on the couch, allowing the boy's head to slide into his lap as he ran his fingers through Kaito's hair.

* * *

Stake outs, as a rule, were generally boring. Yous stood around for an indeterminate period of time, all but twiddling your thumbs as one of the officers or negotiators talked over a bullhorn with the guy (or girl) inside the house, trying to find a peaceful way out of the situation.

Of course, there were moments of intense action, when the special forces teams made an advance, throwing flash bombs and smoke grenades, attempting to lure out the captive. However, those were few and far between in a normal stake out, and even more so in this one, as they had to be careful what they used, since the hostage was pregnant.

Saguru tilting his head slightly, focusing on the bug in his ear before pulling Kaito along with him, moving over to Nakamori who was sitting in the special forces van, watching a TV as the building grew larger on the screen.

"You called?"

"Yes, I thought you boys might like to see this. It's the camera that's going to be thrown into the building so we can get a better look."

Saguru and Kaito moved behind Nakamori's chair, watching over the older man's shoulder as the triangle shaped camera was thrown through a window, landing on the floor, rolling a bit on it's rounded base before steading out, giving a 360 degree view of the room it landed in. The room was empty, and the officer controlling the camera adjusted a few knobs, lowering the three wheels that allowed the camera to move about, picking a random direction and slowly moving the robotic camera.

As the small camera turned a corner, they finally saw what they had been hoping for. Mika was tied to a chair, her face slightly bruised, blood dried at her temple, but beyond that, she looked as normal as she had when Kaito last saw her, if a bit un-comfortable, having been tied to the chair she was on most of the day.

She was looking to her left, and the camera panned in that direction, revealing Rum for the first time. The madman was slouched against the wall, riffle held loosely in his arms as he tried to light a cigarette, muttering something that made Mika roll her eyes.

"Do we have sound on this damned thing?" Nakamori asked the camera's operator who shook his head.

"Not on this model, and HQ won't spring for the upgrade."

Nakamori cursed and turned his attention back to the screen, watching as Rum took a deep drag from his cigarette, before checking his watch. Nakamori glanced at the clock at the front of the van, eying the time himself before turning his attention to the second screen that was showcasing the roof and sky above the building.

"Come on, Kid." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Five more minutes," Rum said, shifting his stance, raising the riffle slightly.

"He'll come," Mika said confidently, rotating her sore shoulders, wincing as pain shot down her arms and back.

"And how can you be so sure?" Rum questioned, tilting his head. "He's not your son."

"Because I know him."

Rum snorted, leaning back against the wall, crossing one leg over the other, glancing at his watch again.

* * *

"He's here, sir."

Nakamori's head jerked up and he leapt out of his chair before wincing in pain. Saguru grabbed his arm before the man could fall over and with Kaito's help, got the Inspector seated again. All three turned their attention to the screen that showed the rooftop, watching the white figure that was slowly gliding into view.

Kid retracted the glider and landed lightly on the roof, staring at the empty space before straightening, raising his hand to his ear. "Can you hear me, Inspector?" Kid's voice flowed through the speakers in the van, as crisp and clear as if he had been standing with them.

"Affirmative. Be careful." Nakamori replied and the threesome could see his grin over the monitor's.

"Am I ever?" he called cheerily, before heading for the rooftop door which had been left open in invitation.

* * *

Rum's head turned as he heard soft, almost silent footsteps approaching. He grinned around his cigarette, checking his watch again. "One minute to spare, punctual."

"I do try," Kid said as he slipped into the room, crossing to stand near Mika, looking down at her, re-assured by what he saw in her face before turning to look at Rum. "And now that I'm here, perhaps you can explain your invitation?"

Rum straightened, his body almost un-naturally stiff as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "As a representative of the Organization, I am required to present this offer to you, on orders of the Boss. This is a one time offer, to be retracted within twenty-four hours."

"I'm listening," Kid said cautiously, leaning slightly against Mika's chair, slipping a knife from the holster on his forearm.

"We are willing to offer amnesty to one, Saguru Hakuba, one, Kaito Kuroba, one Shinichi Kudo aka Conan Edogowa, one, Akako Koizumi and one Aoko Nakamori, in exchange for your death, effective tomorrow night, provided that the aforementioned Kaito Kuroba ceases and desists in all attempts at finding Pandora and/or acting under the name Kaitou Kid aka Kaitou 1412, as well as putting a halt to all investigations into the Black Organization not connected with Mr. Hakuba's work."

"Are you _serious?"_ Kid asked, disbelief etched across his face, poker mask vanishing at the absurdity of the request.

"Quite." Rum said, folding up the paper. "The Boss is tired of spending a wasteful amount of time in this matter. If you agree, your little toys get to live their lives happily ever after. If not, we'll kill you all and wash our hands of this matter."

Kid stared at him, trying not to blink in utter confusion as he turned the entire matter over in his head. It was...insane. He had no idea why the group would even ask of it, without just killing him and everyone connected to him.

Though, that was the heart of it really. While the group was no stranger to a slash and burn operation, they had always preferred smaller, more discreet ways of dealing with their opponents. Poison, assassination, kidnapping. Big events tended to be noticed, such as bombings, mass murder or mass attacks, just like this morning's incidents, but small, silent murders, accidents...they weren't as well noticed.

"You have twenty-four hours to decide, starting..." Rum glanced at his watch, waiting for the second hand to hit the number twelve before looking back at Kid. "Now."

As he said the word, the room exploded in a cloud of dust and rubble. Kid threw himself over Mika, knocking them both to the floor, covering her mouth with his gloved hand as he buried his face in her shoulder, doing his best to block the dust from their lungs.

As the world settled around him, he cautiously raised his head, noticing Rum had vanished before hissing as Mika hit him. He climbed off of her and cut the ropes binding her to the chair helping her stand and move towards the door.

Mika clung to him tightly, wincing in pain. Her hand tightened on her arm as they cleared the room and could breath fresher air coming in from the open front door. She pulled on Kid's arm and when he leaned down she grimaced. "I need an ambulance," she whispered.

Kid looked at her, and then noticed something he hadn't earlier, mind too consumed with protection and escape. The front of of Mika's clothing were stained with fluids and blood, and Mika's breathing was irregular as she tried to work through the pain centering from her stomach, where Kid had inadvertently struck her when he pushed her down.

Kid swallowed, quickening his steps as he lead Mika over to a couch in what would have been the lobby of the visitor's center, getting her to lay down. "Inspector!" he all but yelled over his ear piece, panicking. Nothing as Kaito's other half and as Kid had prepared him for a pregnant woman being injured.

"We have medics on their way in with a detachment of special forces, keep her calm and awake."

* * *

Kaito sat in a cold orange plastic chair in the emergency room lobby, his head between his legs, trying to keep himself calm as his mind kept flashing on all the things that could be wrong with his mother and baby sister. He was desperate for news, as he had been for the past four hours, but without Jii here and the doctors too busy trying to fix his mother, there was nothing coming.

Saguru stood next to him, leaning against the wall, talking quietly into his cellphone, ignoring the nurse glaring at him as he tried to coordinate information between the hospital, the scene where clean-up was still occurring, the the group's house where most of the situation command had retired of coffee and to plan their next course of action. Conan had gone home with Kid to change and try to calm the thief down who was convinced he had caused Mika to miscarry her daughter.

Jii had come to the hospital as soon as he had been called, and was now back behind the intimidating metal doors, finding out what he could about his wife's condition. It was he who came out now, his face grim, looking older then Kaito had ever seen him. He took a seat next to Kaito, running a hand through his hair before placing a hand on Kaito's back.

"Mika's gone into labor." he said softly, and Kaito's world vanished as Christmas carols played over the hospital speakers, announcing the holiday.


	7. Quietus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rum gave Kiden twenty-four hours to decide, but there was no choice, once the offer was made. In this last chapter of Illusionist's Ball, find out just what's going on behind that perfect mask.

" _True goodbyes are the ones never said or explained." -Unknown_

Kiden stared out over the city below him as he stood on one of the tallest buildings in Ekoda, watching the small ants that were people and their toy cars. He leaned forward a bit, feeling the wind clutching at his shirt and pants, trying to pull him from the roof, closing his eyes as his balance wavered slightly, almost spilling him over the edge before he regained himself, once more secure on the edge of the building.

_You have twenty-four hours to decide_

"What's to decide?" he muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets, turning as he heard footsteps behind him. He reached out, offering a hand to Akako, helping her onto the edge, holding an arm around her waist as he held her steady.

Akako watched the people below, going about their lives, eager and happy to embrace what they had, never dreaming of the end, of death coming for them. "You're going to go through with it, aren't you?" she asked, leaning back against Kid, raising her arms as the wind whistled past, closing her eyes and wishing to fly.

"I will do what I must," Kid whispered, his lips brushing her ear as he leaned against her.

...

"Any word?" Saguru asked, handing Kaito a cup of coffee.

Kaito shook his head, removing the cup's lid, inhaling the scent for a moment before tilting his head back and downing the coffee as quickly as he could, ignoring the burns across his tounge and throat at the action. He wiped his mouth free of small droplets before looking up at Saguru with shadowed eyes, looking more then tired and frankly starting to resemble a zombie. "All I know is she's still in labor and delivery, they were talking about a c-section but that was," Kaito was interrupted by a yawn, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes that he wiped away angrily. "Hours ago." he finished before handing Saguru the empty cup in a silent request for more.

"You need to go to bed, Kaito."

"Can't, might miss something."

"Kaito..."

"Wha..." Kaito was cut off as a cloud of pink smoke erupted in his face. He suddenly slumped, Saguru catching the teen as he fell from his chair.

Conan waved away the cloud of smoke, removing the face mask he had worn to protect himself from the back wash of sleeping gas. "Should I feel bad that I feel rather...vindicated that I got him with his own gas?"

"Nope," Saguru said, hefting Kaito up into his arms. "It's often been a dream of mine." The two detectives shared a smile, before carrying the sleeping magician to the waiting taxi.

...

"You're stalling."

"I know," Kid said, resting his head against Akako's shoulder. Both were now sitting on the edge of the building, sharing a lunch between them. Kid's heist notice had been delivered just an hour ago, directly into Nakamori's hands via Charcoal (who was now being cooed over by every female in the station house), and the final plans were already in place. All Kid had to do now, was wait. Though what he was waiting for, was a matter of opinion.

"I don't want to go tonight," Akako said, staring up at the sky above them, so blue and clear...so different from the night.

"I won't fault you if you don't." Kid said, raising his head, watching Akako rather then the clouds.

Akako lowered her head, looking down at Kid before curling her fingers around his jaw, drawing his face up as hers lowered, their lips meeting halfway. A sigh escaped her and she pressed deeper into the kiss, her long red hair covering them as she rose slightly above Kid.

Kid wrapped his hand around the back of Akako's neck, opening his mouth to her as he shifted her so she was kneeling over his lap, only Kid's arms to keep her from tumbling backwards off the building. One hand remained on her neck, the other wrapped around her waist as his tongue darted out to meet hers, curling around her tounge, taunting it into play.

Akako let out a humming noise as their tongues danced, her hands shifting into Kid's wild hair, long nails gently caressing his scalp, sending shivers down Kid's spine. She shifted, seating herself on Kid's lap, her legs moving to lock under his hips, slowly moving against him, grinning to herself as she felt his body respond under hers.

Kid gave a slight hiss as he felt her move in his lap, the hand at her waist sliding down now that she was secure, toying with the edge of her short skirt before sliding under it, caressing her thigh, un-snapping one of the garters holding her stockings up, smoothing over the now bare flesh.

Akako moaned softly and nipped at Kid's tounge, pressing their hips harder together, gasping slightly as Kid's lips parted from hers. Her hand reached for the hem of his t-shirt, intent to pull it up, only to find Kid's hand grasping hers, pulling it away from his body. She looked up at Kid, confused.

Kid had his eyes shut tightly, breathing slightly irregular due to their ministrations. When he felt calm enough to speak, he opened his eyes, looking up at her with a lust clouded gaze. "We have to stop, Little Miss."

"Why?" Akako asked, even more confused, drawing Kid's hand up to her lips, gently sucking on the tip of his index finger, smiling as she watched his breath halt for a moment. "You can't tell me this is about you cheating on Saguru."

"No, but it is about you cheating on Shinichi." He drew his hand free from hers, leaning in and kissing her forehead. "I won't do that to my brother," he whispered, against her neck, not seeing her look of shock at the fact Kiden would care for someone other then Kaito.

...

Kiden arrived home to find two bright blue detectives sitting on the parlour couch, scrubbing in-effectively at their smurf coloured skin. He smirked, leaning against the door, watching them for a moment before clearing his throat. Both detectives looked up, glared and returned to trying to scrub off their skin.

Kiden shook his head, entering the room. "You two tried to break into the lab, didn't you."

Saguru huffed, not bothering to respond since it was rather obvious they had tried to break into Kid's lab, considering they were _blue_.

"We were trying to find your plans for tonight," Conan said rather suddenly, not looking up at Kid. "We...we wanted to know..."

"My decision." Kid finished, before shrugging. "Guess you'll have to wait, just like everyone else." He picked Conan up by his suspenders, lifting the not-boy up under his arm, saluting Saguru. "S'cuse us." With that, Kiden carried Conan upstairs to the master bath, dropping him onto the floor with an order to strip, while he filled the tub with warm water.

Conan did so, wondering what this was all about. Once undressed, he slipped into the tub, watching as Kid disappeared somewhere into the house, before returning with an un-marked brown glass bottle and some rags.

Kiden knelt next to the tub, wetting one of the rags with the clear contents of the bottle, gently rubbing it over Conan's skin. Conan smiled as his skin started to return to it's normal colour, closing his eyes and enjoying the rubbing motion of Kiden's hands, moving only when requested by the thief.

The pair continued in this manner for a while, both silent, lost in their own thoughts. After an hour, Conan was finally clean from head to between his toes, and a rosy red from the tub. Kiden helped his brother out of the tub, wrapping a large towel around the drowsy detective before lifting Conan up and carrying him to his room.

He laid Conan on his futon, smiling as the detective's eyes drifted shut, the powerful spell of the warm water and the stress of the past two days dragging him into a deep slumber. Kiden gently brushed Conan's bangs from his face, placing a gentle kiss on the boy's temple.

He then lay next to Conan, pulling the small body into his arms, holding his brother close as he heard the shower start in the bathroom, Saguru heading to clean the blue tint of his own skin. Kiden buried his nose in Conan's hair, trying to memorize the scent.

...

"And I'm blindfolded...why?"

"Because you're annoying and I enjoy teasing you." Kiden said merrily, steering the blindfolded detective into his bedroom. Saguru grumbled something under his breath before yelping as he was pushed onto his bed. Saguru shifted to get a better position, blinking under the blindfold, wondering what was going on.

There was a rustling sound next to him and the feel of cool silk over the back of his hand before the bed shifted on his other side, someone climbing on. He felt a warm body pressed against his back, talented fingers sliding up his chest before grasping the top button of his shirt, managing to un-do it while the person focused on molesting his neck with lips and tongue.

Saguru groaned softly, his head falling to the side to allow more access to his neck, gasping as another set of hands brushed over his stomach, a warm, wet tongue following, the buttons being undone now from top and bottom, bared flesh consumed as it was revealed.

Saguru's hands slid into the thick strands of hair at his waist, clenching slightly as the person behind him bit harshly on his neck, leaving a mark. The person then sat up, un-tying the blindfold, allowing it to slide away. Saguru blinked at the sudden light before glancing down, licking his lips at the sight of Kid, in full costume knelt between his legs, mouth smirking even as he molested a small patch of flesh that he had managed to get into his mouth.

Turning his head, Saguru met Kaito's mischievous gaze, before raising a hand and pulling Kaito into a hungry kiss, his hand sliding down over the magician's shoulder and back, the scratchy wool of Kaito's winter school uniform an interesting contrast to the smooth skin of Kaito's lower back as the hand slid under the jacket and shirt.

Kid slid up Saguru's body, pulling the detective from his kiss with Kaito in order to claim his own prize, straddling Saguru's lap as he plunged his tongue into the detective's mouth, groaning as Saguru's hands migrated over to his body, sliding up to remove th cape from Kid's shoulders while Kaito went back to removing Saguru's shirt.

The undressing was a time consuming task, all three breaking off and starting again, only really managing to get Saguru's shirt off and Kaito's un-buttoned. Kid was still dressed, missing only his cape, smirking at the pair who were two busy making out to really realize he was still dressed. He yelped as he was suddenly knocked to the bed, Saguru over him, held up only by his arms. Kid grinned cheekily up at the detective, biting the tip of his tounge in a playful taunt at the detective.

Saguru growled and Kiden laughed as the sound reverberated through his lower chest, exciting him. A gloved hand reached up, finger resting against the red tie knotted at his throat, before hooking in the fabric, and ever so slowly drawing it down, loosening the tie until it lay across his chest like a bloody ribbon. Saguru's eyes followed the movement of the hand, as it reached back up, un-buttoning the first button of his shirt, before stopping, toying with the second.

A small knife suddenly came into Saguru's view and he turned his head to the side un-willingly, glancing at Kaito who was offering the instrument. Without a word Saguru accepted the knife, smirking down at Kid who raised an eyebrow. Saguru placed the cold metal against Kid's stomach, causing the thief's muscles to contract, a shiver flowing over him. Saguru leaned close, his lips brushing Kid's for a moment before he suddenly jerked the knife up, Kid's shirt parting easily under the sharp blade.

Once Kid's chest was bare, Saguru reversed the knife, so that the flat was pressed against Kid's chest, the pointed tip barely indenting the skin. He drew the knife downwards, smiling as Kid shivered again, the action tickling at his skin. Saguru let the knife slid away from him, instead lowering his mouth to one of Kid's nipples, gently drawing it into his mouth, grinning as Kid arched, highly sensitive.

Kaito moved up towards Kid's head, kissing his other half hungrily as Saguru toyed and manipulated the thief's chest, causing Kid to squirm and writhe on the bed. Too soon, Kid was panting, his eyes clouded with hunger, body straining for more then just teasing. He pushed Kaito away, sitting up and dragging Saguru into a hungry kiss, biting and licking at the detective's mouth while Kaito slid off the bed, searching the night table for what they needed.

He climbed back on the bed and slipped behind Saguru, closing his eyes as he reached around the detective, finding and un-buckling his belt before working on the buttons and zippers. Saguru was already doing the same to Kid, who was only to happy to help, an enthusiastic kick sending his pants flying across the room and knocking Sherlock bear off the shelf.

Kaito handed a condom and packet of lubrication to Saguru, before finally getting the detective's pants off his legs and throwing them over his shoulder, ignoring the crash of a bedside lamp as he pushed Saguru forward a bit, gently hitting at the detective's legs until they were far enough apart to his liking. He started humming as he opened the lube packet and squeezed it out onto Saguru's lower back, the detective jerking at the cold sensation. Kaito used the small gel puddle to lubricate his fingers, waiting until Saguru was focused back on Kid, before sliding one finger into the detective's body.

It took a few tries for the threesome to find a rhythm that didn't run into the other's, or nearly send them off the bed. Kid whimpered and mewled as Saguru pushed into him, driven by Kaito's thrusts into his own body, the pair above him pulling back almost at the same time, their own moans mixing with Kid's as he shifted, twisting his body so that the increased weight of the pair didn't become a bother.

Kid suddenly yelped loudly, a giggle escaping him, causing Saguru to falter, blinking. Kiden, still giggling violently, pointed over Saguru's shoulder and the detective turned, laughing as he caught sight of Kaito, using the tip of his tounge to tickle Kiden's foot which was in his face. Saguru resumed thrusting into Kiden, causing the thief to giggle and moan at the same time, which made for an odd gasping sound.

Kaito relented on his foot torture, focusing purely on driving into Saguru, which in turn, pushed Saguru harder into Kiden. He smiled as his other half gasped, hands clutching at the bed sheets desperately. Kaito then gasped himself, his fingers digging into Saguru's hips as the detective tightened around him, a response to Kiden's teasing as Saguru pulled back. Kaito whimpered, burring his face in Saguru's neck, trying to push in against the tightening body, giving a deep groan at the feeling around him.

He pulled back again, only to freeze halfway as his orgasm came suddenly, causing him to cry out, clutching desperately at Saguru. Saguru, in his turn, shifted his weight to better manage Kaito all but falling across his back, pushing roughly into Kiden, causing the thief to arch and mewl, desperate for more, but unable to touch himself, considering the fact Saguru had bound his wrists with his own tie before they had even started.

It only took a few more thrusts for Saguru to find his own release, falling to the side as he started to come down, jostling a weak and shaky Kaito. Kaito crawled over the blond, curling against his other, his head resting on Kiden's hip as he lazily wrapped his mouth around the neglected erection, sucking sleepily, giving long, slow sucking pulls, his hand stroking absently, almost an afterthought.

Kid whimpered, pushing his hips up, trying to get more sensation, distracted when Saguru kissed him, the kiss just as slow and lazy as Kaito's sucking, having the result in Kid's eagerness fading, slipping into the warm, pleasurable haze of his lovers slowly, gently teasing his body. As Kiden lay there, torn between need and pleasure, the slow, long spiral of arousal caused him to lose track of time, minutes sleeping by like hours, second seeming an eternity as his body fluctuated on it's upwards spiral towards release. When he finally came, it was with a soft gasp, an almost unwanted finally to the the relaxed pleasure he had been floating in.

Saguru un-bound Kid's wrist, pulling the thief close while Kaito wiggled up the bed, curling around Kid's body, holding him tightly, the three falling into a pleasant dozing state of partial awareness, just enjoying the feel of one another close.

...

Sirens blared below, lights reflecting off the snow covered streets as men and women ran around, trying to cover every possible angle and avenue. The tension level was higher then it had ever been, word of this being Kid's possible last heist flowing like water around the station, on the lips of everyone from Nakamori to the records clerk. The only people outside the loop, amazingly, were the fans and press, gathered in droves, eager for the heist after last night's amazing appearence at a stand-off.

Kid watched it all from the roof across from his target, smiling softly at the signs and cheers for both him and his other half. He turned as he heard footsteps crunching across the gravel on the roof and tilting his head to Kaito.

The young magician stared at the man that was born of his own soul, huddling deep into his jacket. "You never told me your decision."

Kid turned away from Kaito at that, looking back over the crowd below. "Because I didn't want to worry you."

"And this isn't worrying? Wondering what you're doing, what you're up to? Kiden..."

"Could you do me a favor?" Kiden interrupted, his eyes locking onto the building across the street as the final count downs started.

"What?"

"Saguru..." Kiden took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back at Kaito. "Could you tell him I loved him?"

"What...KIDEN!" Kaito started running, but the thief already had a lead, and Kaito almost tumbled off the edge of the roof, reaching out, straining for his other half as Kiden took to the air, glider snapping open long enough to give Kiden a boost a cross the street before disappearing back into the rigging across his back as he landed on the roof of the target building, raising up to meet Rum's face.

Kaito stared at the pair on the roof across the building, screaming Kiden's name, choking on it as the building suddenly erupted into flame, bombs destroying everything, wiping it's existence from the earth.

...

_**"Early autopsy reports confirm that the remains found in the ruins of the Mantendo cooperate warehouses were in fact that of two people, one an American named Mathew Mills, the other still awaiting positive identification, though early DNA tests confirm suspicion that they are from the man known as Kaitou Kid."** _

Kaito ignored the television droning on at the nurses station at the head of the NICU, pushing open the door to the first room, pausing for a moment in the door, staring at the small cradle against the wall, the machines attached to the cradle beeping merrily along.

_If the child survives, she will be at high risk for extremely serious long-term problems._

Kaito took a deep breath, entering the room and closing the door behind him, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim light, before crossing the room to the cradle, staring down at the small, pale body resting in the middle of the cradle, small fist curled around the tube entering her nose. One of her legs were twisted, mutated into some weird...object that didn't resemble a leg yet.

_She runs the risk of breathing problems, heart problems, mental disorders including delayed or even non-existent development, physical problems such as an inablilty to walk, paralization, she may even be confined to a bed for the rest of her life._

Kaito slid his hands into the gloves in the side of the cradle, flexing his fingers for a moment before gently reaching, brushing the gloved fingers over the fine blond strands of hair gracing his sister's head. He sniffed, tears sliding down his cheeks as a gloved finger gently brushed over the soft, fragile cheek, hesitating as his thumb rested next to the sealed shut eyes that would probably be a brilliant blue when they opened. Just like the ones he still saw when he closed his eyes, looking at him with such sadness, across a snow covered rooftop.

_"Kaito, I want you to name her. Give her that gift...even if she doesn't make it."_

Kaito's fingers trailed lightly down his sister's arm, gently holding her hand as she slept. "Happy Birthday, Rose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concludes in "Conjurer's Masquerade".


End file.
